Why Did You Do It?
by SluggerGirl18
Summary: Tokine takes a risk against a dangerous ayakashi and Yoshimori can't help to convince her not to do it again. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I really enjoyed writing my last fic about this pair so I've decided to write another! Once again Yoshikine and Kekkaishi is not my idea sadly (forgot to say that last time) No flames please!**

"Hoi! Johso! KETSU!" Yoshimori, age fourteen, shouted, sweat running down his face. He'd been chasing this stupid ayakashi for half the night and he was cursing every second of it. The ayakashi broke through the barrier and scampered into a tree. "Dang it!" He shouted. "Yoshi, you have to focus!" Madarao warned him as they raced after the ayakashi, who was leaping from branch to branch.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" The young _kekkaishi _yelled at the ghost dog. "Well no need to yell," Madarao complained, "I'm just trying to help." "Just shut up and let me finish this!"

Yoshimori turned his attention back to his prey and suddenly was looking up at the sky with a throbbing head. "Yoshimori! Sorry I didn't see you there." Tokine, age sixteen, said as she sat up from her sprawled position. "N-no problem.." He replied, dazed. He shook his head and looked up at the trees to see that damnable ayakashi watching them from a low branch. He growled and stood up shaking out his crumpled uniform. The ayakashi cocked his head. This was the first time Yoshimori could really look at it.

It had a small body, almost squirrel like. It had a cat's head and three bushy tails. It's fur was auburn with some weird yellowish designs mixed in. It's eyes were blood red and he saw waves of dark aura surrounding the thing.

The ayakashi cocked it's head again and said in a deep voice, "Oh? There's only two of you? Do the _kekkaishi _even care about keeping this wonderful place protected? Do they value it so low that they put two children in charge of this place? I wonder…." "Oh shut up!" Yoshimori yelled and flicked his wrist. "Hoi! Johso, Ketsu!" The ayakashi leaped to another branch and howled. The howl was bone-chilling. It seemed to go through out Yoshimori's whole body and make his legs numb. He growled and shook his legs out, but his attention jerked back to the demon as waves of cold dark aura pulsed around them.

"So this is the power of Karasumori! I feel so amazingly powerful!" The ayakashi cried as it's shape blurred. Dust blew everywhere and Tokine and Yoshimori were blind for a moment. When the dust cleared what they saw made their faces pale and sent fear all through out their bodies.

**Cliffy! Stay tuned for the next chapter! It should be out soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

************************

**__****____****__****__**

Here's the much awaited chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Kekkaishi! And I forgot to mention that the ayakashi's former shape I took from Kiara from Inuyasha. Love that cat! Here's the much awaited chapter 2!

The ayakashi bared it's teeth at them and sent a teeth rattling growl their way. Yoshimori cursed under his breath as they got a good look at the monster's new body

It's three tails had turned into six but they were all now serpents. The ground it stood on smoldered under the fire coming from it's feet. It had rows of teeth as long as their bodies and it towered over the Karakura building. It's breath blew from its mouth as poison gas and the saliva hit the ground, burning through dirt and rock.

"Dang it!" Yoshimori shouted as the ayakashi reared it's head back and let loose some of it's poison breath at them. He covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve as did Tokine. As the air cleared he glanced over at her.

"Tokine stay back! Let me deal with this."

"Yoshimori!" Tokine yelled as he raced off, jumping from kekkai to kekkai to come to the same height as the ayakashi. The fool ignored her as he came eye level with the demon.

The ayakashi chuckled and said, "You're a fool, little _kekkaishi_, to refuse the assistance of your friend over there."

"Leave her out of this!" Yoshimori yelled as he stood defiantly in the breeze of the night air.

The ayakashi nodded slightly, "You're a fool, but I will leave the girl alone until I'm done with you, in honor of your pigheaded stubbornness."

With that last statement the ayakashi stomped his foot, sending columns of fire at Yoshimori. He ducked and dived off the kekkai he had been standing on to create another where he landed. "Hoi! Johso, Ketsu!" the kekkai appeared around the huge ayakashi and Yoshimori held on tight, gritting his teeth.

"Yoshi!" Tokine yelled taking a step towards him. "Don't move, Tokine!" He yelled, his body tense.

"But-"

"No! Don't interfere! He said he'll leave you alone if you don't interfere!"

Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he continued to hold the ayakashi. The kekkai wavered slightly and the ayakashi roared in laughter, the sound shaking the ground.

"Little _kekkaishi, _do you really think this weak kekkai can hold me?" He shouted and stepped out of the spirit box.

Yoshimori cursed. "Hoi! Johso, Ketsu!" A kekkai appeared at the beast's huge back leg. "Metsu!" he shouted and dust blew everywhere.

"That didn't even scratch me." A voice appeared by Yoshimori's ear and suddenly he felt a searing pain from his left shoulder all the way across his back.

He jumped into the air creating a kekkai under him. The dust cleared and he saw the ayakashi standing casually where he had.

The pain flared anew and Yoshimori clamped his hand on his shoulder, wincing. The ayakashi chuckled.

"That shoulder is going to just get worse, little one. My saliva has mixed in that bite and as you noticed before, it's acidic. As we speak, my acid is eating away muscle and skin!"

He cursed and straightened up from his hunched position. He had to end this quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry about the wait everyone! School is so suckish right now! Well obviously heres the third chapter!_**

**_DISCLAIMER- I sadly do not own Kekkaishi if I did thered be way more chappies!_**

**_Also thank you everyone for your reviews! Please keep them up! No flames please and advice is welcome!_**

"Yoshi!"

He turned his head slightly to the left, courtesy for Tokine, while keeping the ayakashi in his sight.

"What do you want, Tokine?" He yelled. Suddenly he was swaying on the kekkai seeing stars.

"Shit!" He yelled, rubbing his head with a murderous look,"Why the hell did you throw a freaking rock at me?"

"Ask me politely next time! I may have something important to say, baka! Now listen to me! The only way to win this fight is to try to find it's weak spot!" Tokine shouted. She was infuriated that she wasn't in this fight. She could be up there now, standing next to Yoshimori. Maybe she would've saved him from that acid too if she'd participated. But she was also frightened, not for herself of course but for Yoshi. He always charged into things without

"What the hell do you think I've been doing!" He said angrily.

"ENOUGH!" The ayakashi shouted, the sound jarring the kekkaishi's teeth and making them cover their ears. "I am tired of being ignored to make such pointless arguing! You!" The ayakashi said looking at Tokine, "You stay out of this! Your mate told you to so grant him this because it will be his last wish!" Tokine sweat dropped at the use of "mate" while Yosimori was almost bursting in laughter over Tokine's face. But sobered instantly.

As the ayakashi turned a kekkai appeared around each of his feet, his neck, and his head though that one took alot of effort on Yoshimori's part. The ayakashi growled, but Yoshimori realised he was chuckling.

"Nice trick, little kekkaishi, but it'll take more than this to stop me! I'm invincible!" the ayakashi roared the last part. Yoshimori calmly said, "Metsu!" Dirt blew and thea yakashi was still standing. Yoshimori's hopes plummeted instantly but a little hope came back as a dark red slim cut appeared on the monster's front flank. Suddenly he had a very stupid idea.

Yoshimori jumped off his kekkai and started running around the ayakashi. "What are you doing, little kekkaishi?" It moved to follow him but something heavy weighed his slightly injured foot. He looked down and there were hundreds of little kekkais surrounding his paw. He growled and moved, braking a couple of them that were instantly replaced.

"METSU!" Yoshimori shouted. The ayakashi howled. Yoshimori clamped his shoulder. The movement had opened up the wound even more, allowing more poison to seep into it.

"You'll die, little _kekkaishi_!" The ayakashi shouted when they could see him. His entire foot was gone but soon regenerated. Then the serpent tails moved in on him and Yoshimori had one thought_________. __Damn!_

_**So how'd you like it? R&R please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_________**********************I am having serious trouble keeping this story alive. I just can't seem to get in the writing mood. So sorry for the long wait but my lifes been hectic with two family deaths and christmas coming up! I need help people! If you want this story to stay alive please review! I dont care if its flames or not! Anything seems how thats all im going on. I wanted to at least get this chapter out before Christmas. So let's just hope I can get out of this funk!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Vampy! More action and a longer chappy! BONUS!**_

_**DISCLAIMER!: I am pretty sure I don't own Kekkaishi**_

**_Enjoy the chappy and DON'T FORGET! REVIEW!_**

You know when people talk about dying, they see a long deserted tunnel with a blazing light at the end? Those people are so wrong! What Yoshimori saw was completely different. There was no tunnel, only the gaping jaws of six nasty snakes, but he'd take the tunnel any day. There was no light, only the harsh orb in the sky. And he was definitely not alone. The damned ayakashi and his serpent minions was there. And Tokine...

Time seemed to stop as Yoshimori's mind processed what was happening. Tokine hung suspended in the air in front of him, her body a shield. Yoshimori watched helplessly as the fangs ripped into her skin, her uniform shredded by all of the razor sharp teeth. While Tokine got the most of it three heads latched onto him, the poison he could already feel coursing from the wounds. His shoulder wound seemed to flare anew in welcome of the new pain. A terrifying yell sounded in the night, filled with hate, pain, and loss, and Yoshimori realized the horrible scream came from him as Tokine fell to the ground.

Tears blurred his eyes as he limped to where she fell, a pool of blood filling under her. His hand shakily touched her cheek, brushing the length of her jaw, caressing her neck, and sliding down her arm until he reached her wrist. He patiently waited to feel her faint heartbeat. It stuttered once the poison touched it, but continued it's steady, but faint, rythme.

Yoshimori lurched to his feet once he decided she was in no immediate danger and faced the ayakashi. He glared at the doomed monster, black eyes glinting with all the hate and murder in the world.

"You will pay, ayakashi!" Yoshimori spat and shifted into his stance, all signs of wounds and pain gone, only his steady determination. The ayakashi bursted into laughter.

"You think you can now kill me? I have been killing for almost fifty years and _kekkaishi _have faced me thinking I would be easy prey, but oh I showed them!" It's laughter was cruel as it's evil red eyes fell on him. "There is no way you will kill me and survive. Even if I do die tonight, so will you and that girl!" The ayakashi jerked it's head at Tokine's still body a few feet away. "You must have realized my snake bites have venom in them too! The venom in both of you will kill you! That girl may have a chance because she only has my snake poison in her, which can be cured, but you," the ayakashi shook it's head, grinning, "You have my snake venom and my poison from my bite. You will not survive long enough to see the brink of dawn!" The ayakashi roared with laughter but was cut off by a kekkai appearing around it's muzzle.

"Then I guess I have a time limit to kill you in." Yoshimori said quietly, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "Metsu." The kekkai shattered and the ayakashi roared in anger and pain. The ayakashi rubbed it's nose and reared those damned snakes and attacked. Yoshimori jumped out of range of the snakes but they kept coming. "Ketsu!" A kekkai appeared and shattered around one head, making the snake headless, but not for long. The head regenerated, but with another this time. Yoshimori clenched his teeth and two more kekkais appeared around the two heads and quickly shattered, but this time, four heads appeared, the ayakshi smirking as he watched. Now there were eight in all. Yoshimori made a kekkai above the ayakashi which he used to get a view, while the ayakashi slowly looked up and the snakes striked again, but Yoshimori had found out how to take out the snakes. On the ayakashi's rear end where the tails connected was a little ayakashi fused with the bigger one. It stared up at him with fear and hate in his eyes. Yoshimori calmly made a kekkai around the mini ayakashi, and with a poof, the ayakashi vanished. The bigger roared in fury and pain and took a swipe at Yoshimori who ducked and made kekkais around the joints in the monster's foreleg, pinning it in midair.

"Damn you, little _kekkaishi_!" It roared, struggling against the kekkais. With it's free paw, it swiped across his chest, claws splayed, Yoshimori being forced to stumble back. He pressed his hand to the one of his many wounds, assessing the damage. Deciding it wasn't deep, with one hand still firmly against his chest, Yoshimori stood tall and braced himself for what was to come, the wind teasing and pulling at his hair.

"Ketsu! Ketsu. Ketsu, Ketsu!" Yoshimori shouted as he ran around the ayakashi who, due to his humongous form, sluggishly tried to follow his nimble form, but found he couldn't move again, due to the kekkais surrounding his paws, but were positioned around all the joints. The monster threw back it's head, swearing in it's own language and roaring it's horrible anger towards the sky. "You'll pay for this, you stupid little _kekkaishi_! I am invincible!"

With the ayakashi pinned for a moment, Yoshimori turned to Tokine, checking her wrist once again. He swore. Her heartbeat was getting slower and fainter by the minute. He could already feel his own body slowing down and getting weaker. He'd meant to surround the ayakashi also with a kekkai but found he couldn't. He had to finish this quickly, for the sake of Tokine's life as well as his. But he had no idea how to fully kill the ayakashi.

Shuddering with pain, he stood slowly, and walked towards the still swearing ayakashi. Just then his mind pictured Tokine.

_Now listen to me! The only way to win this fight is to try to find it's weak spot!" she shouted at him, her eyes determined. He glared at her, still rubbing his head as the wind pushed her braid._

Yoshimori's eyes widened when the realization came to him. The most simplest thing. _The heart! The heart is the weakest point! _He berated himself for overseeing the stupid idea, mentally kicking himself. Surely this was the only way?

His steps more firm with determination, eyes set, shoulders straight, and head no longer lowered in pain but held defiantly high, Yoshimori was at his height of power, his aura so densed you could see the pure light blue enclosed around his figure, eyes glowing with the hint of it. His hands no longer shook, his legs no longer protesting, he could barely feel the wounds themselves, but he could feel the black poison, almost picture it. Like the ayakashi's aura, it was merciless, his own aura trying to battle it, but this was a physical thing that it could not win against. The only set back.

He'd never cared much about the thought of dying. In fact, it had felt like a fact of life, seems how his was swimming in danger all the time. It had been just a matter of time. He knew he was probably going to die after this tonight, but he wouldn't allow himself until he knew Tokine was safe.

His feet stopped him a foot away from the still shrieking ayakashi, who'd managed to break some of the kekkais, but not nearly enough to free itself. His feet automatically shifted into his stance, his arm at the ready.

"Damn you _kekkaishi_! I refuse to lose to you! I won't! Your accursed kekkais may have become stronger, but I will still break free and kill you!" "Shut up." Yoshimori said quietly, the ayakashi finally noticing his aura. It's eyes flickered with fear and anger. "What are you doing, little _kekkaishi_?" Yoshimori lowered his head just enough for his hair to shadow his face, but the shadows couldn't withhold the brilliant blue in his eyes that was so bright the ayakashi couldn't look at them. So quietly that the monster had to strain it's ears to hear, Yoshimori said, "Zekkai."

A flash appeared and Yoshi's aura flared out, creating a blue orb encasing his body. Ever since the time in kokuboro when he'd manifested this incredible and unique zekkai, he'd felt the power flowing in him. Unlike last time however, it was now more controlled and he didn't pass out.

The ayakashi's eyes widened with realization and it's struggles took on a sense of urgency. "Damn you!" It howled like a prayer, over and over. "It's over, ayakashi!" Yoshimori said. "No! I'll take you down with me, little _kekkaishi_!" Yoshimori didn't doubt it as his view flickered yellow and black as he flew through the ayakashi, a huge hole appearing in it's chest where it's cold heart had been. The ayakashi, now free, turned on it's heels, facing Yoshimori. It gave him a half smirk half grimace as it said it's last words, "See you in hell, _kekkashi_." And it's body crumbled and vanished on the wind.

The zekkai disappeared and his wounds welcomed back each other as he shakily rose to his feet. He turned slightly to see Tokine raise her head, her body faced away from him. "Yoshi.." She said slowly.

"Over here." He called and watched as she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes widened at the sight. His robes were sliced away around his chest, showing her the bloody, jagged lined running across, his robe was gone around one shoulder, showing the bite from earlier, and there were punctures of rows of teeth matching hers all over his body, not to mention he was covered in dirt and mud. His eyes were sagging with exaustion as he gazed at her now. She shakily climbed to her feet, her body swaying as the poison settled in her.

Yoshimori had meant to dash over to her when he saw her sway but his feet hadn't moved, except for one tiny pained step. He gave a rueful laugh at this. He felt the acid knawing at his shoulder, felt the venom in his snake bites course through his veins, felt the poison at every part of his body. He didn't have long, this he knew.

Tokine quickly walked up to him, worry written clearly in her eyes. He gave a disgusted snort that she was still worried about him when she herself was in bad condition. "Yoshimori... what happened?"

He gave a shrug indifferently. "Same as always, one nasty ayakashi." There was no need to tell her he only had a few hours left before he was stone cold.

At the mention of the ayakashi, she looked around. "Where'd it go? Run away?"

He snorted and glared at her, though his eyes ruined it. "Of course not! I killed it!"

She glared back at him but it immediatly disappeared when he took a staggering step forward, eyes widened in suprise, as his knees buckled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Yoshimori!" Tokine screamed and grabbed his arm before he could hit the ground, a groan tearing deep from his throat for she had grabbed his injured shoulder. She carefully laid him on the ground and quickly checked his wrist for a pulse, her body tensing when she barely felt it. "Yoshimori! Yoshimori! Yoshi!" Tokine shouted as she unsucessfully tried to wake him, his blank face almost seeming to taunt her as he remained unconscious. She shook his uninjured shoulder as she called his name over and over. "Yoshimori! Answer me!" She sobbed and buried her head into the crook of his uninjured arm, crying.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait! I'd been trying to finish this chapter when I could between Christmas and New Years, not to mention my birthday YAY! So this ones taken forever to get out I know and again sorry for the wait!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: You know this thing gets really annoying to type... obviously ..Kekkaishi!**_

_"Yoshimori! Yoshimori! Yoshi!" Tokine shouted as she unsucessfully tried to wake him, his blank face almost seeming to taunt her as he remained unconscious. She shook his uninjured shoulder as she called his name over and over. "Yoshimori! Answer me!" She sobbed and buried her head into the crook of his uninjured arm, crying._

It was dark... Not the normal; you look out your window and it's nighttime dark. I mean true darkness engulfed him. He couldn't see his own hand if he waved it infront of his face. He couldn't wave even if he wanted to anyways. Yoshimori couldn't feel his own body. It was like he was just floating there, but without a body. There was no sense of time to him. What felt like hours could only be minutes. What felt like minutes could only be hours. What felt like seconds could only be lifetimes. Yoshimori lived, and he didn't.

But what was more strange was he couldn't even remember how he got in this world devoid of light. The only memory he had to clutch close was the memory of someone crying...And the name, Tokine...

She had to stop crying, she knew this. But to see him so broken lying on that mat, something screamed inside her that it was completely wrong, unheard of.

_flashback_

_Yoshimori! Yoshi! You have to wake up!" She pleaded with him, shaking his uninjured shoulder what felt like the thousandth time. Tears constantly streamed down her face as he yet again did not answer. _

_Tokine gasped back a sob and fumbled in her robe for the two little pieces of paper. She threw them high in the air, and two white doves flew off in different directions._

_"Tokine, you'll have to carry him to the house." Hakubi said, the cowardly demon dogs appearing out of thin air._

_"Alright."Tokine swallows and oh so carefully placed Yoshimori's arm around her shoulders. Using that she flipped him so he was on her back and staggered under his weight, her wounds protesting. She coughed and took a careful step forward, then another._

You fool! Fool, fool, fool, fool! _Her mind screamed every step that she took. It seemed to take forever to walk down the deserted street to the Sumimura house._

_"Tokine!" Yoshimori's grandpa exclaimed wehn he was greeted the sight of Tokine covered in blood with his pale unconscious grandson._

_"Help him!" She pleaded with tears streaming down her face, "He's been poisoned!" _

_"First I have to check that gash in your stomach, Tokine." _

_She gazed at him with wild eyes. Couldn't he tell?_

_"Yoshimori is DYING!" She screamed and pitched forward into his arms, finally having fainted from exhaustion._

_End flashback _

Tokine chocked back a sob as her mind once again told her how wrong it was he was lying there. She hesitantly reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes. His shallow breathing carressed her hand as it stopped on his cheek.

"Yoshi...You have to wake up!"

_Tokine..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey I'm back! The chapter before this one I think was pretty disappointing. I hurried to get it out to you guys and didn't take much time on it- kinda a filler in kind of thing I guess. So I decided to post this one early for you guys. Hope you'll like it better than that other crappy one!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I wonder how many people get sick of writing this- I know I am! Once again I do not own kekkaishi or it's characters!_**

"You're back. Why am I not surprised?" The voice broke the deadly silence that Yoshimori recided in. He was able to turn his head slightly towards the voice but could not see him. "W-Who a-are you?" He asked, stumbling over his words, his foggy brain trying to remember how to speak.

"I am everyone and no one. I am the darkness in peoples hearts and the light. I know every thought, memory, and word that has ever come off your tongue. I go by many names, so many I care not to tell you them, but you may call me whatever you like. I am a part of you, _kekkaishi_."

Yoshi's mind was working overtime to process what the man was saying. It seemed this world made him so sluggish that it took nearly all his strength to understand a couple of sentences. The shadow eyed him knowingly and suddenly a voice spoke in his head,

"_I see that I must communicate like this. You've been in my world far too long, Yoshimori_."

"_How do you know my name_?" He asked in his head, finding it was much easier to understand and talk here.

The man chuckled and replied,

"_As I said before, I am a part of you. I know you struggle with your relationship with your brother. I know you fall asleep in class. I know you still feel guilty over the death of your friend, Gin. I also know you love and cherish a girl, even if she doesn't return the feeling._"

"_What do you want of me?_"

_"You must leave my world, Yoshimori. You have been here too long. It is not yet your time to depart from the world, Earth. You still have a duty to follow through on._"

Yoshi furrowed his eyebrows.

_"Have we met?_"

The shadow nodded and suddenly a light illuminated the figure and he gasped. Standing infront of him was none other than him as a little kid. But he was slightly different. His eyes seemed cold, devoid of life, but also shone with more wisdom than any small child could possibly have.

"_I am you and you are me. I've lived many lives with you. I am your greatest source of power, the power of the legimate heir._

_We have met like this many times. You, who always was killed off protecting the girl you loved who is also your soul mate. I believe her name in this cycle is Tokine?_

Yoshimori tried to smother a gasp of suprise. There was that name. The name that made his heart flutter and sing. A beautiful name, but the only problem was he couldn't match the beautul name with a beautiful face. He couldn't remember and that made his heart ache.

The child watched him with sympathy in his eyes. "_Together, you two have been together since this world was born, always seeming to find each other in every cycle. You and she are what my kind call 'Old Ones' But always there is a tragedy that breaks the two of you apart. It almost always deals with Death, another name bestowed on me. We could be called by what the humans say in this time period '_best friends_' You have always come to me from some accident or murder. There has never been a happy ending for you two. But I've grown tired over the millinias that seem to roll into one with the same story. This cycle, there will be a twist! You will rise, very much alive, Yoshimori!_"

What seemed in an instant, there seemed that gravity exploded onto the world, Yoshimori's feet resting on the invisible ground. He stood and hesitantly raised his head to the child. "_Yes_."

_"Yoshimori," _the voice seemed to magnify, _"This time you two will have a happy ending in this cycle!" _

Yoshi smirked as he bowed his head to his childlike reflection and said in his own voice, "I hope, Death, that we shall not meet for a very long time, then."

The replica reflected back the mischievous grin. "And as do I. Goodbye for now, Yoshimori." And with that he disappeared, leaving Yoshimori alone in a world claimed by the evil darkness. It pressed in on his skull, trying to wipe clear his memories completely.

_Tokine, I want to come back! How do I return to you?_

"Yoshi..." A voice carried on the dead wind. He swiveled his face in it's direction.

"Yoshi you have to wake up!"

A small hand appeared in the darkness and Yoshimori smiled at the familiar voice.

"Come back to me,Yoshimori. I will not let you die in a place like this. Come home." His smile turned into a full blown grin as he clasped his hand with hers. It's hard to describe what happened next. Let's just say what Yoshi experienced was like breaking the surface of a pool, the water parting as you come up for air.

His wounds returned full force but that's not what caught his attention. It was the scent of cherry blossoms in the air. Apparently he wasn't alone.

He had yet to open his eyes.

"Yoshimori, you have to wake up!" The voice startled him for a moment before he realized it was Tokine, but something was wrong. It sounded like she was crying. Yoshimori inwardly frowned at this.

_Tokine..._

He felt a hand caress his cheek and cool breath fanned over his flushed skin. The hand gently brushed at his forhead, combing back the messy sweaty bangs that covered his eyes. Yoshimori felt like he should hold his breath, but decided she'd probably noticed.

_Tokine's POV_

She brushed her hand across his cheek, frowning as she realized he still had a fever.

"Yoshi, please wake up soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep going without you!"

She wanted to see those closed eyes that were hidden by his hair, so she pushed the offending bangs away. To say she was startled is an understatement as someone grabbed her hand.

She stared as the eyes that she thought she'd never see again opened to smile softly at her.

"Yoshimori..."

"Tokine..."

**_So what'd you think? Much better I think : ) Anyway REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_**

**_So I'm sorry if anyone thought this was another chapter from the alerts but I had to update you guys. Right now I'm working on the next chapter to _**_Here for You **so anyone who has any ideas for it IM me or email, doesn't matter which. I will reply and hopefully put everyone's ideas in the story. It may be a while before I can update **Why Did You Do It? **or it may not. I don't know right now, but I hope you guys stick with this story and don't give up on it! In the chapters of **Here For You **I will dedicate anyone who had any part in that chapter so that it isn't like I steal your ideas. I'll post the chapter after a couple days to see if there are any ideas for it.**_

_**Also I have a request! Anyone who favorites or alerts any stories PLEASE REVIEW! As a writer I want to read them so I may get better! Please! Reviews are what keeps my stories alive!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Finally I got back to this story, next on the list is

_Here For You**. So, finally, enjoy this next chapter of **Why Did You Do It** cause I know I enjoyed writing it. Also if you hadn't had a chance, go and read **_ai-haibara777's _**and my**__** new story that's out**_. **_It's pretty good I think :P It's called _**_Hitched Without a Thought_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kekkaishi blah blah blah never will...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Yoshimori..."_

_"Tokine..."_

Tokine shook her head, bewildered. "Is this a dream?"

Yoshimori chuckled, wincing as it disturbed his wounds. "I sincerely hope not or I'm dead."

She lightly slapped his uninjured shoulder, her face a thundercloud.

"Don't kid about that. You almost did die!" She growled.

His eyes softened and he grabbed her hand, shock written all over her face from this gesture, "I'm sorry for leaving you, Tokine. I promise you it won't happen again."

She smiled sadly and their eyes connected. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered.

His grip tightened. "This is a promise I can keep."

She nodded and squeezed in return, her anger losing it's edge to be replaced with guilt.

His face darkened, and as if he could read her mind, he yanked her closer, his heart stuttering a little at the closeness before he told the stupid organ to shut the hell up.

"Tokine..." He growled, and with his minty breath caressing her cheek and his spicy scent invading her senses, she could only look at him.

His hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head so he could look into her eyes, "Don't you dare start feeling guilty! This in no way is your fault! I was careless, that's all there is to it. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

She tried to shake her head but his fingers wouldn't release her chin. "You should've let me help you." She whispered brokenly.

His brows furrowed. "No way in hell do I regret not letting you fight. I mean look at me," Her eyes haunted, Tokine glanced over his bandaged wrapped figure. "Do I look like I had the time of my life lately?" Tokine chuckled.

"No you don't. You look like crap, Yoshi."

Yoshimori laughed, the sound washing over her and she realized she wanted to hear that laugh again.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm serious!" Yoshimori just roared with laughter, mostly to annoy her.

She moved to slap his arm again but a sharp pain stopped her.

His laughter cut off immediately when he heard her gasp softly, to be replaced with a worried frown.

He gently grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

His gaze was so intense that Tokine had to shake herself before shrugging slightly, aware of the pain that accompanied it. "Advil wore off."

Yoshimori's face suddenly crumbled, as guilt for not noticing her bandaged covered chest and arms, and anger at himself flashed across his face.

He jerked to a sitting position before reaching for a familiar looking bottle by his bedside table.

Yoshimori's body spasmed with pain from the sudden change of positions, but he ignored it before pouring two little turquoise pills from his shaking hands to hers.

Exhausted from the little act, his body crashed on his bed, Tokine crying out as she tried to grab him.

He weakly swatted away her hands before reaching for a small glass of water by the bottle and handed it to her, a sigh of pain leaving his lips as he stretched the wounds in his shoulder, for he'd reached with the injured one.

"Yoshimori!" Tokine cried as he shoved the glass into her hands, face twisting in pain.

He waved aside her worry and ordered, "Swallow them."

She obliged and hurriedly swallowed the pills, thinking he would shove them down her throat himself if she wasn't quick enough.

He sighed in relief and lied back on the bed again, shifting uncomfortably as his wounds protested, while Tokine whimpered as red seeped up from his bandages.

"Don't you want some?" She asked as she offered the bottle and glass.

He shook his head a little before replying gruffly, "No thanks, I'm fine."

She crossed her arms, glaring. "You obviously are not fine or you wouldn't be bleeding through your bandages."

He quickly glanced down and grimaced before looking up at her, his charcoal eyes pleading.

"Could you change it for me?"

She hesitantly nodded, "I'll be right back." and darted out the door.

She'd forgotten how big the Sumimura house actually was, and got lost a few times before she found the room she was looking for. In the kitchen she threw open cabinets and pantries, trying to find a large enough bowl and a rag.

"Yes!" She shouted quietly in glee, proudly holding up the bowl and rag. Something caught her eye and she carefully placed the kitchenware on the bar, before turning to a pantry that is still closed.

She gently opened the glass doors and had to fight hard not to smile as she saw the apron and cooking utensils. She held up the apron, and suddenly remembered every time he wore it with a huge grin on his face. If she was honest with herself she'd admit that his cakes weren't that bad.

While she was grinning to herself, Shigemori snuck up and gently clasped her shoulders. She gave a small cry of alarm and twisted away to face him, hand drawn.

"Whoa whoa!" Shigemori said as he held up his hands. She instantly lowered her hand and relaxed her stance, face filled with chagrin over her actions. She hastily bowed. "Forgive me, I didn't know it was you."

He waved aside her apologies and his eyes zeroed in on the apron clutched tightly in her hand.

"What do you have there?" he pointed to the apron, eyebrow's raised in mock curiosity.

Her face reddened and she weakly tried to defend herself. "I didn't know it was his! It caught my eye and I opened the door and saw Yoshimori's cake tools." Her eyes widened and she cursed, his eyebrows rose even more but this time in suprise over the polite woman's choice of words. Tokine hurriedly gathered the bowl and rag before rushing to the sink, tapping her finger as she waited for the bowl to fill with the hot water. Shigemori came up to her. "What about Yoshimori?" She glanced at him before turning to watch the bowl fill up again. "He's awake-"

"He's awake?" Shigemori shouted and started to run out the room but Tokin'es shout stopped him. Tokine turned back to the water once she had his full attention. "Yoshimori's awake, but his wounds are acting up and he's bleeding through his bandages so I'm going to clean them." She rolled her shoulder at the mention of wounds, her shoulder screaming at her for moving so fast.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you know how to dress a wound?" "Of course!" She snapped before pinching the bridge of her nose, breathing deeply. She opened her eyes and glanced back at him, her eyes filling with apologies. "Sorry."

He just shook his head and clasped her shoulder again, Tokine wincing, but he didn't notice. "Take care of my grandson, Yukimura."

She just nodded and grabbed the rag off the bar and shut the water off while lifting the bowl in her arms, before walking out the kitchen.

* * *

Yoshimori was panting up a storm, berating himself for moving so lifted his hand to his waist, hissing as it bothered the wound more. He brought back his blood stained hand and set it down, gasping as the knife slowly twisted in his stomach. With his other hand he wiped off the beads of sweat covering his forehead. He moaned softly as another spasm of pain sent his body shivering, opening his wounds even more.

At that moment Tokine burst through the door, carrying a huge bowl and a rag, along with an armful of bandages. She set the bowl down before unloading her burdens.

She settled down beside him, her hands again brushing back the bangs clinging to his sweating forehead, only this time his black eyes watched her. She rung out the damp rag and wiped off the sticky sweat before setting the cool clothe on his forehead, and produced another rag beneath the bandages. Her eyes met his.

"I need to take off your robe, Yoshi, so I can remove the bandages." He only nodded and tried to sit up but a spasm went through him and he started to fall back, but her warm hands stopped him, just resting above the wound maiming his right shoulder. She gently helped him into a sitting position before pushing away the material. She had to stop herself from running her hands over his chest but she quickly shook herself and focused on the task at hand. She carefully picked the knot behind his back before peeling away the bandages, slowly unfolding the memory of the battle for their lives bit by carefully unwrapped the red bandages over his stomach, her feather-light touches bringing Yoshimori sighed and her eyes darted to his before settling back on their task.A jolt went through him that had nothing to do with pain. When their eyes had met he'd found her eyes to be a darker shade of violet that he'd never seen before.

Tokine felt the jolt go through him but dismissed it because of pain. She had problems of her own. It was taking all the willpower she had to not run her hands over his chest as she saw his muscles flex under her passing hands. She'd never realized how well he'd filled out. She wanted to glide her hands across his chest and breathe in his spicy scent again.

She mentally shook herself and their gazes connected, her eyes again that same heated dark violet. "I have to clean your wounds. It's going to hurt." He only nodded before grasping her free hand. She looked questioningly at him before shrugging slightly and returning her eyes to the task at hand for the first wound, his shoulder.

As carefully as she could, she gently brushed brushed the rag across the wound, but it wasn't gentle enough. Yoshimori sucked in a gasp of pain and his body shuddered.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry..." She repeated over and over as a few tears blurred her vision. he only shook his head and sqeezed her hand. "It was bound to hurt, it's where the poison was the most."

Her eyes met his, saying clearly that they were going to talk about this later. She brushed the rag again and his body shied a little from her touch.

She set her mind and cleaned out the wound, washing out grit and the last traces of poison in the wound, unaware of the faint hisses of pain that escaped his lips. She carefully cleaned out the wounds above his waist, the bowl of water getting darker red each time she rung out the rag. Her breath caught when she had to clean out the claw marks gourging into his chest and she inwardly shuddered. He would have these scars for the rest of his life.

At last she reached what seemed to be the worst, his stomach. She traced the edges, making sure to not touch any part of the wound.

"Where did you get this, Yoshi?" She breathed.

He shrugged slightly, his voice gruff. "I don't know. I probably got it when the ayakashi raked his claws across my chest and they might have stabbed into me then but I didn't notice."

She nodded and held her breath as she cleaned this wound as well. Yoshimori hissed.

Finally she was done and tossed the blood stained rag into the dark red water, along with the bloodied bandages.

She quickly wrapped the new bandages around his body, sighing when she was finished and wiping the small beads of sweat from her brow.

Yoshimori touched the new bandages and looked up at her, smiling. "Thank you, Tokine."

She shook her head, smiling back. "No problem."

He sat up, wincing a little and gazed at her, his eyes raking over her form. Tokine found it hard to breathe suddenly.

He picked up some left over bandages and reached up to grab the rag that was still on his forehead.

He glanced at her. "Your turn."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I finally got to this chapter! I don't know how others with three stories can keep up but it sure is hard for me. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated any of them but my computer was being gay and crashed a few days ago and I almost lost all my documents including my stories. I almost cried! Anyway, hopefully it won't act up anymore. This chapter is gonna be a little steamy for those who have perverted minds haha so your welcome but it's not that bad so sorry to disappoint! Enjoy!**_

_**Also I don't do this at all and I think I should start. I really appreciate all the reviews and story, favs for this story and all my others. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Please keep it up and again thanks! You guys are awesome!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope**_

_**

* * *

**_

_He sat up, wincing a little and gazed at her, his eyes raking over her form. Tokine found it hard to breathe suddenly._

_He picked up some left over bandages and reached up to grab the rag that was still on his forehead._

_He glanced at her. "Your turn."_

_

* * *

_

Tokine waved her hands infront of herself, shaking her head back and forth with her eyes closed. "No I don't need it! I'm fine really. Don't strain yourself!" He scoffed and grabbed her hands, her eyes flying open. Their gazes connected and he felt another jolt of adrenaline shoot through his veins. He firmly gripped her hands tugging them close to him. He looked deep into her eyes and then broke the contact to look her over, frowning at what he saw.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right." Yoshimori said, scowling lightly.

She sat up a little an eyebrow cocked.

"I remember you being hurt here." He said, lightly touching her stomach. She frowned as well. "I remember it bleeding when I was carrying you, but after I fainted I didn't even remember it until now." His brows creased in thought as he traced the bandages. "Tokine..." He said slowly.

She glanced up at him, eyes expectant. "Don't call me crazy until you hear me out, but I don't remember getting a gash in my stomach but we both remember you yourself got it but now it's gone. Do you think, somehow, that I took it from you?"

She mulled the posibilities over, each coming up with the simple facts that it was impossible and the boy in front of her was a complete nut job, but there was no other solution.

"I guess you're right. But how did you do it? I've never heard of something like this happening." She shook her head.

He gritted his teeth.

"I-I can't tell you, just trust me on this." Each word seemed forced past his lips, a war seeming to rage within the boy.

She stared as she realized the term "boy" didn't quite fit him anymore. He had changed so much. His face tanned, the result of their two families' vacation to the beach. His body was toned, something she'd already noticed, from years of training and the battle of Kokuburo. His messy hair teased at his eyes as he now shook the bangs away from his face. But what really caught her attention besides, ahem, his body, was the fact he was now taller than her. She slapped herself mentally as he opened his mouth before closing it as the words died on his lips. His lips... Call her a hormonal crazed teen but she really wanted to taste them. She felt disgusted with herself as she felt his body's pull on her own. She had never acted like this with anyone.

Shaking herslef from her heated thoughts she stretched before holding out her arms, smirking. "I thought I was supposed to be wrapped up like a mummy right now?"

Yoshimori's face instantly fell as pain and guilt settled. "I'm so sorry!" He cried as he fumbled for the bandages and rag. Her hand on his stopped him, a thrill shooting through her from the contact, not noticing him shivering also.

"Yoshi," She said, tugging gently on his chin with her free hand. "I'm fine, really! Don't get so worked up over something so small. I was just teasing you for kami's sake!"

He jerked away, her hands falling to her sides in rejection. His eyes flashed accusingly at hers as he pointed at her shoulder. "Tokine, bleeding through your bandage is not fine!"

She glanced down, face set in confusion as she saw the red stain, poking it lightly as red seeped into the white even more.

"I-I-I didn't even notice." She said, staring down, still confused. He grimaced and finally grabbed the rag and white strips, walking over to her and sitting on his bed with her. he played with the things in his hands, face reddening slightly, though you couldn't notice with the tan.

"Tokine... I have to take your shirt off." He said, blushing even more. Tokine blushed along with him but nodded, hesitantly reaching for the end of her shirt, curling the fabric in her hand before giving a firm tug as she yanked it over her head, gasping slightly at the cool temperature that met her naked skin that wasn't covered, leaving her half naked with just a plain black bra. she set the shirt away before glancing up at him again, face as red as his as he tried not to take her in, forcing his eyes to remain on hers. She felt a brief pain that he wasn't looking, but it quickly faded as she saw he was waiting for her permission. She was touched.

She nodded a little, tilting her head to the left so he could see her shoulder better. She heard him suck in a breath before letting it out slowly. His shaking hand pressed into her shoulder before starting to unwrap the bandage, his hands sending shivers throughout her body. He misunderstood and thought it was because cold, rubbing his hands where there wasn't a cut or scratch, feeling her soft skin and glad of the excuse to touch her.

* * *

At the end of it both were panting hard, tension so thick between them you couldn't cut it. Tokine covered herself with the covers of his bed, already smelling his spicy scent that was on the covers that were nowhere near her face. She nodded to the shirt that had been cast on the floor next to Yoshimori's foot. "Could you hand me that?" Her voice was husky from the tension rolling off his and her bodies and she prayed he wouldn't notice.

He nodded mutely, noticing her change in voice, confused. He handed her the fabric, shifting slightly so that their thighs were pressed together, Tokine noticibly swallowing. She just held the shirt, her eyes captivated by his. Electricity shot through her again as he moved closer. It was like every brush of his skin against hers set her body on fire and only he could quench the burning blaze that was eating at her veins.

She watched as he leaned closer, breath caught as his eyes turned to an even darker black than before. His breath teased her face as he drew nearer, conflicting emotions warring on his face.

"Tokine, is this ok?"

His husky voice made her want him more but she held herself in check. He watched as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes met his and he saw her resolve and sighed in relief as he realized he wasn't alone when he had a hard time trying to keep his hands off her. She had just as much trouble.

"Tokine, can I?" His innoccent question startled her and she smiled at him.

"Yoshi, I want this just as much." She said, blushing.

He hesitated a bit more before softly pressing his lips to hers, lips instantly molding together in a timeless dance. A groan escaped his throat as he cradled her head, pushing her closer while her hands gripped his neck, bringing him closer to her. She slanted her mouth over his before tangling her hands in his hair and pulling back to nibble along his jawline. Yoshimori gasped and jerked away slightly.

"T-Tokine we have to stop before we go any further." Tokine smiled and nodded before snuggling into his chest a sigh of content escaping her lips for she didn't have to hide her feelings any longer from this _man_. Yes, she realized Yoshimori had become a man in her eyes the moment he came back to her after the battle for Karasumori. She smirked as something crossed her mind, chuckling slightly. "For the first time you plan something out and don't rush head first is this? I think our roles are reversed in this situation." He chuckled with her, both enjoying the relaxed silence. He leaned down and captured her mouth again, the kiss slow as there was no reason to dive anymore in. They were content with this simple kiss.

Unfortunatily, someone decided to barge in at this exact moment, both jerking away to stare in horror at the newcomer, Yoshimori's blood going cold. Masamori had a knowing smirk on his face as he stood in the doorway. He politily turned his back on Tokine, saying, "I only came to warn you both that there will soon be a family meeting and that the old man will be here in a few minutes so I suggest, Tokine, that you put your shirt on and Yoshimori to wipe that stupid look on your face. Oh, and Tokine," He glanced back at her, now completely clothed, "You are required also to participate in this meeting."

With that, he swept out the door, leaving behind two stunned teens. Yoshimori yelled at his retreating back, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this, Masamori, or I will _kill _you!" All he got was a chuckle as the hall became silent again.

Yoshimori scratched the back of his head and watched as tokine fixed her messed up hair into a ponytail. He sighed. "I guess we better go before the old man comes running in here." Tokine nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and following the way Masamori went down the hall. Yoshimori grinned as he looked around his room, glad for once that an ayakashi showed up when it did.

* * *

When Yoshimori entered the family room, he was unprepared for what he saw. Tokine's grandma and mom were in the midst of his family, something unheard of. He entered the room and sat next to Tokine who was the farthest from everyone. They both shared a look but glanced back up as Shigemori cleared his throat.

"Alright, so I'm sure you're wondering why I called everyone here but Tokiko and I have some news." He gestured for her to stand, trying to trip her as she walked in front of him, ending up sprawled on the ground as Tokiko chuckled. She looked around the room, her eyes resting on Tokine and Yoshimori, the obvious lack of room between them.

"Tokine, Yoshimori, we have decided that we are going to a nearby town in need of some help with the rise of ayakashi. We will be leaving tomorrow and you two will stay here to guard Karasumori. Understood?" Both gulped and nodded, Yoshimori stealing a glance at Tokine. Her face was pale at the thought of them two alone. Yoshimori just grinned. He'd have Tokine to himself for a week with no interuptions. Life was good.

He still had to punish her for that little stunt she pulled with the ayakashi. The thought of said ayakashi had him pressing his hand to his still bandaged body. Memories swirled inside of his head of Death, the ayakashi, and the far of never seeing Tokine again. That thought made him almost insane.

"Yoshimori? Yoshi?" The voice banished the thoughts running in his head and he blinked, the faces of his family and a very concerned Tokine coming into view. He blinked again and shook his head, clearing away the last of the dark thoughts. "What?"

Tokine seemed hesitant but said, "Yoshi, you've been staring into space for like five minutes now. Just a second ago you're face went really pale. What's wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled at Tokine, clearly hearing the shocked gasps of his family, Tokine's family looking at them weird. "I'm fine, Tokine. Just a little tired. Don't worry." She nodded, still wondering if he was hiding something from her, but didn't press the issue, something he was grateful for.

Shigemori stood up, clapping his hands. "Alright everyone, we leave in an hour."

The two teens shared a look. _So soon?_

* * *

The two stood with their families, who were packed and about to leave. Shigemori pulled Yoshimori aside. "Now listen to me. Don't take any risks against any ayakashi, alright?" Yoshimori nodded. "Good. Take care of Tokine."

He crossed his arms. "Do you really have to tell me that?"

Shigemori chuckled, shaking his head. "No I don't but it doesn't hurt to make sure."

Both waved as their family left, closing the door softly behind him, Tokine thinking about all Tokiko had told her, frowning. Yoshimori noticed and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, burying her face into his chest and inhaling his scent. "Nothing, just thinking what it took to get us here." He nodded, face grim, and lifted her chin with the crook of his finger, looking deep into her eyes. The thought they were alone with no parents finally settling in.

_What have I got myself in to. How will I survive?_

Tokine was thinking along the same thing.

It was going to be an interesting week, at least.

* * *

**_This was the longest chapter by far! And I am actually proud of this chapter! _**

**_Yoshimori and Tokine are finally getting closer. I wonder what Yoshimori has in mind for Tokine's punishment? :D_**

**_R&R!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Finally I'm here! I'm trying to update all my stories but I'm having trouble getting time to actually do that. School is hell right now with end of the quarter exams coming up and benchmark (yes I'm a lowly freshman, cut me some slack :P) Along with the project for Biology that's kicking my butt right now. I'm about to try for my permit too which adds to the chaoticness? My life right now is all about studying... :( **_

_**Haha anyways... Thanks to all who have reviewed/fav'ed/alerted. It really makes my day and I literally live off the reviews. My story doesn't get updated if I don't get reviews so just keep that in mind. And if I don't get a decent amount I'm going to put a major cliffy in the next chapter and sit on my butt while you guys get frustrated. Haha just messing with you guys! **_

_**But seriously... Review! :-/**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Wonder what would happen if I said yes?**_

_**Tokine: You would be sued.**_

_**Me: But it'd be worth it**_

_**Tokine: Not really :( **_

_**Yoshimori: *snickers* If you were sued then you'd lose all your little fans out there haha**_

_**Me: True... Alright I give, I don't own anything except my screwed up mind. Even though none of you guys care...**_

_**Tokine+Yoshi: So very true :P**_

_**Me: **_**Just a little heads up for our inoccent viewers! This one gets pretty steamy so you are warned. Don't like don't read, simple as that.**

_**

* * *

**_

_He nodded, face grim, and lifted her chin with the crook of his finger, looking deep into her eyes. The thought they were alone with no parents finally settling in. _

What have I got myself in to? How will I survive_?_

_Tokine was thinking along the same thing._

_It was going to be an interesting week, at least._

_

* * *

_

The two teens stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure how the week would turn out in the end just after their little talk. Yoshimori cleared his throat and sighed, Tokine's head jerking up at the sound. He stared deep into her eyes, annoyed. "I'm not going to avoid or ignore you the whole damn week, Tokine. There's no reason to act like we've just been given a death sentence."

She blushed and buried her head once again into his chest. "Sorry." She mumbled. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her frame, chin resting on her shoulder. "It's fine. To be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing here. Of course you would know more than me. You could have the high school guys with you with just a whistle."

She raised a brow and smirked while she glanced up at him, stepping away. She folded her arms, eyebrow still cocked with the smirk plastered on her face. "Oh really? Well I guess I should just go and get them then. They would know more than you like you said." Her eyes were bright with laughter, clearly saying she was teasing, but Yoshimori still growled and reached for her again, but she danced away from his grasping hands, arms behind her back. He growled again and stepped closer, a scowl on his face. "Don't kid about crap like that. I know more than all of their perverted minds put together." She raised her brows incredulously at the words, his face turning red as he realized what he had said. She openly gaped at him, before shaking her head as a devilish smirk took over her features.

"So what you're saying is, you are a perverted creep who thinks of me in a x-rated version?" He waved his hands wildly in front of him, eyes wide in panic, face beet red. "N-No! Nothing like that! I'm sorry it just slipped out before I could think it through! I didn't mean it!"

She only laughed, holding her sides as she convulsed in laughter. He snarled lightly and made a grab for her but she again twisted away, grinning.

She stuck her tongue out at him before darting down the hallway, her giggling reaching his ears as he stood there dumbly. He grinned at how carefree she was now that there was nothing between them. It was like she was a whole different person now.

He shook his head as he realized he was suppose to be chasing her and sprinted down the hall, his padded feet pounding on the floor and he cursed them for possibly giving him away. How could she be so silent while running? He'd always wondered how she did it. He skidded around a corner and leaped onto the bundle that was under the covers on his bed.

"Gotcha!" He yelled as he yanked the blanket back, revealing pillows stacked together. A giggle alerted him and he watched as Tokine's figure ran past the door, a playful smirk on her face.

"Damn." He breathed as the skirt she was wearing hiked up as she darted past. He again shook his head and chased after her, through the kitchen, through Masamori's room- Yoshimori making sure to mess up the perfectly made bed as he jumped up on it, and through the living room until he tackled her on to the couch, both breathing hard and laughing as Tokine tried to wrestle her way out, only to be pinned beneath the warm body above her, one of his hands holding both her wrists while the other kept him upright, keeping some of his weight off her so he wouldn't crush her.

Tokine fought but soon it was apparent who had won, and she remained beneath him, violet eyes calculating as she watched every move he made, determined to break free at the first sign of weakness.

"Now what were you saying earlier?" He taunted, a huge smug grin on his face. She only glared, twisting her wrists in a futile gesture of stubborness. He laughed.

"Nothing to say?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned. "Be careful where you put that tongue or I might deal with it."

Tokine scoffed. "I was right, you are a pervert."

Yoshimori just kept on his grin, eyes having a devilish gleam in them. Tokine gulped and hurriedly kissed him, his evil thoughts obliverating right on the spot as he worked his mouth against hers.

She lightly traced his lips with her tongue, a groan coming from his throat. His hands let her wrists go to caress her face. Tokine's hands snaked their way into his hair, lightly pulling him closer, every inch of her fitting to him. He pressed closer, completely forgetting their little game. Tokine took the chance.

Quickly she used her hold on his hair to jerk his head up while flipping them both over, before jumping up off the couch. She laughed at his crestfallen look and gave him a wink.

"All's fair in love and war, Yoshi."

He frowned. "Cheater."

"Never said there were any rules, Yoshi." She called over her shoulder as she ran into the kitchen. He shook his head and followed her out the door of the house, seeing her run into the nearby woods.

He tried to weave his way through the brambles but kept getting slapped in the face. He marveled at the speed and grace that accompanied Tokine's form. She darted and weaved her way through the low branches, looking over her shoulder and laughing as he once again was slapped in the face without missing a beat. He growled and tripped over a root sticking out of the ground.

"I was not made for the woods." He mumbled with his face kissing the ground. He looked up to realize he'd lost Tokine. An apple falling and hitting him in the head made him look up with a scowl on his face.

Tokine sat perched on a thick branch close to the trunk, holding an apple herself. She grinned at his appalled expression and patted next to her.

"Come on up!" She called playfully. He warily glanced at the branch. "Will it hold both of us?"

She smirked. "Only one way to find out, huh?"

He groaned and started climbing his way up. He hesitantly sat next to her, a sigh of relief escaping him. Tokine reached up and picked another apple and handedit to him. Yoshimori took it, rolling it in the palms of his hands. She bit into her own before laying her head against his shoulder, chewing contently. He peered out into the trees, seeing the hint of a meadow.

He gently nudged her before nodding his head in it's direction. "Want to go over there?"

She shrugged, "Sure." and lightly jumped down. He admired how her skirt fluttered around her before being knocked off his perch by the same apple that had been resting on the ground where he'd been hit with it before. He sprawled on the ground before looking up into the glaring violet eyes of a pissed off Tokine standing with her arms crossed. She scowled down at him. "Stop having perverted thoughts about me!" She growled and started for the meadow with him trotting at her heels, apologies filling the air with her cross, "I don't want to hear it. I know you arn't really sorry."

* * *

Yoshimori glanced down at a sleeping Tokine with a soft expression on his face. Careful to not jostle her, he carefully put his hands behind his head, gazing thoughtfully at the clouds rolling by. His wounds hadn't really bothered him much since his family left, which was weird. And Tokine was sleeping, which was even weirder. She had once confided in him when they were little when he had asked why she never took naps. She had thoughtfully brushed her hand across the scar on her arm. "I guess I am afraid." She had said, "I'm scared that if I did ever take a nap then I wouldn't wake up." "How?" His five year old self had asked, a frown on his face. She gazed at him calmly.

"I'm afraid an ayakashi could take advantage of me sleeping and kill me."

"What about your sense?"

"Better to be safe than sorry, Yoshimori."

He hadn't understood then but he did now. So Tokine sleeping now was something he'd never imagined seeing. He lightly traced every feature of her face, a light frown on his face. Did this mean she trusted him? Or had her wounds exhausted her? She hadn't complained about them.

"You know your face will be permanently stuck like that if you keep frowning, right?"

He looked down into bright violet eyes hazed with sleep.

He snorted and continued to trace her face, her eyes closing and lips parting as his finger ghosted over her lips, then making their way over her eyes and to her cheek before tracing her jaw line to her ear, tucking in a piece of hair.

"That's just a superstition to scare people." He said.

Her lips formed a small smile and his finger traced the sides of her mouth. "What's got you frowning?"

"Just thinking..."

"About?"

He smiled and flicked her forehead gently. "You do know you just took a nap, right?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "I guess I did."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Guess I was just tired." She blushed. "I also knew you would protect me if there was an attack, which I doubt here."

He smiled. "Damn right."

She lifted her head and sat up, running her hand through his hair.

"What?"

She shook her head, continuing her ministrations. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just...happy I guess. You make me happy."

He frowned, but his voice had a teasing tone to it when he said, "We're not going to be one of those couples who talk about sentimental crap and are all lovey-dovey right?"

She laughed and tapped his nose lightly. "No. I was just answering your question. You asked, didn't you?"

He grumbled incoherent words, knowing he couldn't win.

She laughed again and leaned down, her breath fanning his face. "I guess I should thank you for making me happy, but I don't know how, and I also don't know if I should. Can you convince me?"

He hissed and grabbed her hips, bringing her closer. "I can think of a few ideas for how you can thank me. As for the convincing, easily."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded and brought her closer, her breath hitching as she met every inch of his body. Her breath came in gasps now as he brought her closer to him.

He studied her for a moment before teasing, "What's got you worked up, Toki?"

She growled. "Don't tease me, Sumimura."

He grinned and ghosted his lips over hers. Tokine pulled back, smug.

"What the hell?" He said.

She smirked and threw a leg over his waist, straddling him. Now Yoshimori was the one breathing hard. She leaned in, their foreheads touching.

"What's got you worked up, Yoshi?" She teased, using his own words. Like her, he growled and tried to lean up but she slammed her hands down on his chest.

"Tokine." He whined, not trying to put up a fight, too focused on those lips pulled in a devilish smirk. She brought those sinful lips closer to his, but halted once there was a sliver of space between them. Yoshimori gulped as he met those violet orbs.

"How should I thank you, Yoshimori?" She murmured in a voice so husky he thought he was about to explode.

"Show me what you have in mind and I'll consider it." He breathed. She grinned and closed the distance between his waiting lips, a small sigh escaping her. She kissed him slowly but passionately. He tried to deepen the kiss but she would not let him. She was in control.

She worked her mouth against his, slanting her head to bring them closer, hands gripping his shirt tightly. His gripped her hips pulling her closer.

She gasped and firmly wormed her tongue inside his mouth, coaxing his to play with hers. He groaned and she used her grip on his shirt to pull him up closer to her. She kissed him fiercely as the kiss progressed into a kiss full of need. She desperately kissed him as if he was her life line and maybe that was true. She didn't know how this man could affect her so, but she wasn't complaining.

She pulled back for air, both breathing hard. She leaned her forehead against his. He sat up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His hands left her hips to travel up her arms and brushed away a piece of hair, gazing into her eyes while he did this. She released his rumpled shirt and made her way up to weave her fingers into his hair.

"God you have too much of an affect on me." He said.

"Same here." She rested her head on his shoulder, tucking into his neck and breathing in his scent. He tenderly touched her shoulder where a bandage was peeking through. He made to get up but she didn't move. She leaned back to look at him.

"Don't tell me you think I'm done thanking you yet?" She asked, smirking. She leaned in and started to kiss his neck. Yoshimori groaned and held Tokine close to him.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

_**Well did I fail at this chapter? I think it could've been better but I don't know. R&R Don't forget my threat lol**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_So to respond to all the questions and thoughts that this story should change ratings I tell you pfft :P_**

**_This story still fits the T category, barely I admit, but it still does. But to satisfy you all, the previous chapter is pretty much as bad as it's gonna get; and yes I'm done with all the crappy makeout stuff, just wanted to spur their relationship on, you know?_**

**_This chapter is really sweet, the icing on top of the cake! It deals with Yoshi coming to terms with his feelings for Tokine and we find out how deep those feelings are._**

**_This chapter should come with a song so this will be a song fic chapter! I've always wanted to do one of these haha!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Song: Marry Me by Train_**

**_I know it doesn't entirely fit now but it may in later chapters, hint hint..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: i do not own Kekkaishi or Train or the song Marry Me! Don't sue!_**

* * *

Yoshimori raked a hand through Tokine's hair. She snuggled closer to him, still sleeping peacefully, once again. He sighed and looked up at the setting sun, hand still playing with her hair. This girl had changed his life, as cliche as that sounded, but it was the truth.

They'd been in the field for about three hours now, with Tokine falling asleep just fifteen minutes ago while they laid in the soft grass. He knew soon they would have to go back and watch over Karasumori once night seized the sky. He could already see a few stars and the patient as ever moon. He let a small smile grace over his features as he looked down at the girl huddled in his arms. Her head was tucked tight against the crook of his neck , breathing in deeply every so often, her hands wrapped tight around his shoulders with her legs tangled up in his. _She was an angel in every shape, and form. He had an angel in his arms._

He scowled at the love struck thought and the way it sounded that he was hopelessly fallen. But he realized he was and there was no way to crawl back up. It was torture to think of a life without Tokine, completely impossible to think about without completely falling apart. He shuddered and squeezed her tighter against him. She just simply made herself more comfortable in the new position. He chuckled and brushed away a stray strand of hair, his fingers lingering more than necessary.

He carefully picked her up, Tokine still sleeping. He cradled her close as he walked home, picking his way with more care through the branches and roots than before. He entered the dark house and gently closed the door, shutting out the moon's light. He made his way through the dark to his room, and gently laid her on his bed and under the covers. He touched her cheek before dressing for work. He ignored the yellow backpack this time and walked out the door, stopping to bang on the dog house. "Come on, you lazy mutt."

"Ooh, harsh words Yoshi." Madarao stated as he appeared, yawning pitifully. Yoshimori ignored him and started out for the school grounds, kicking a rock as he went.

"What's wrong, Yoshi?" Madarao asked as he floated next to him. Yoshimori just shook his head as they entered the grounds, sensing three ayakashi's already. They made short work of them and he leaned against a tree, passing a hand over his face. "Just tired, Madarao."

The ghost dog raised his brow at him. "You know what I think? I think you're a little lonely without Tokine..." Yoshimori grabbed him by the collar and glared. "Don't tease me, Madarao."

The dog held up his paws in surrender. 'Hey, no need to take it to heart, Yoshi." Yoshimori just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Of course, Madarao was right, even if he didn't know it. He'd become way too attached to Tokine since the ayakashi attack only three days ago, him being asleep for two of those days.

Finally it was time to head back and Yoshimori all but ran to get home. He softly padded across the wooden floor to his room. He opened the door silently and found her sound asleep still. He smiled and undressed, leaving him in just some sweats as he carefully slid under the covers, Tokine immediately turning to the new warmth, a small smile on her perfect lips. Yoshimori gazed at the girl who held his heart in the palm of her small hand, but didn't even know it.

The intense feeling of protectiveness swept through him again, too intense to fit under the term 'like.' Yoshimori smiled and brought the girl closer to him, placing a kiss on her hair. He knew the burning intensity he had for her was far from like or even love. It was too much to put in one tiny word or even the three words every girl wanted to hear. He couldn't put it into words, this burning urge and desire to have her and hold her and just love her for as long as she would allow it. He was hers to command, his power to take to use for her own desires.

_Forever could never be long enough for me..._

_To feel like I've had long enough with you..._

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do..._

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me..._

_Today and every day_

_Marry me..._

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe,_

_Say you will..._

_Say you will..._

He wouldn't let her go no matter what, even if she wanted nothing to do with him, he'd always be watching her, protecting her even if she didn't want to be protected. He wanted to always be like this, with her in his arms forever. He would fight, defend against, and _kill _any human or ayakashi that would harm her in any way. He would protect Tokine with his life if he had to.

Yoshimori held her closer, burying his face in her hair and sighing as the sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms invaded his senses. She was his everything and nothing will ever change that.

_Together could never be close enough for me..._

_To feel like I am close enough to you._

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words, _I love you_._

_And_ you're beautiful.

_Now that the wait is over,_

_And love has finally showed her my way,_

_Marry me..._

_Today and every day..._

_Marry me..._

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe,_

_Say you will..._

_Say you will..._

Yoshimori gathered her close to him as he started to drift off. She was his world, his light, the only one who understood his very being. She never doubted him, or ever was embaressed by him, not that she didn't pretend to be, but she knew he knew she wasn't. She was the one to pick him up, who saved his soul, even if she herself didn't know it. His soul knew her, his being embraced her, and his love screamed for hers. He was nothing without her, just a lonely soul in a world that didn't acknowledge him.

_Promise me,_

_You'll always be, _

_Happy by my side._

_I promise to_

_Sing to you,_

_When all the music dies._

_Marry me..._

_Today and every day_

_Marry me..._

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe,_

_Say you will..._

_Say you will..._

_Say you will..._

Yoshimori fell asleep with a smile on his face as the girl in his arms, placed an arm around his waist, a smile also on hers, both completely oblivious to the sun peeking through the curtain, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

**_So that was my first songfic and I hope I got the right song. if not I would like to hear your suggestions jsut in case I do another, unless people tell me to never write a songfic again lol. Anyway I hope it was as touchign to you as it was to me. Who knew I could be such a romantic haha!_**

**_Don't forget to R&R people!_**

**_Love ya guys!_**


	12. AN Updating

_**I'm sure you all are disappointed this is just an AN but I have a lot to talk to you guys about so bear with me please. I've been getting alot of messages asking what my deal is or if I stopped writing seems how this is the longest I haven't updated. So here's whats going on right now. You all know about the flooding wer got in April? Well my grandpas house flooded badly and had to help with that. Then my dad and I were given a deadline before we had to move out of our house so we had to pack and find a new one. And then a close relative of mine died, so I am so sorry I have't updated! Sooooo sorry! **_

_**Right now I'm working on **_**Hitched**_** seems how everyone wants to know what happens next then its **_**Why did You Do It_ so hopefully they will be up soon. Be looking for them!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Omg! I just had an amazing idea for this story later on! Now to just make it to it... Anyway, I hope by now everyone has looked into the next chapter of Hitched and if you haven't, DO IT OR ELSE! Lol, just kidding, but seriously, you should read it. I swear that was the longest chapter I've written in a while. So obviously I got to this story, don't know how, but I did, and am so frigging proud of myself right now! This chapter was really fun to write and I enjoyed it a lot, hopefully you will too so read my little minions, and enjoy funny interactions between our favorite kekkaishis...**_

* * *

The house was silent, free from the constant bickering between a grandfather and his grandson. There was no Shuji in his apron to greet the two sleeping members of the Sumimura and Yukimura families with breakfast. It was... peaceful, to put it simply.

This peaceful silence was what greeted Yoshimori as he woke. He growled softly as sunlight hit his eyes, wiping furiously and cuddling up closer to the warm object on his side, burying his face into the crook of it's neck. Wait a second...

He leaned back and his vision was obscured by raven hair, the scent of cherry blossoms in the air. He inhaled deeply and leaned further away, mind still cloudy from sleep. Tokine turned to face him as his warmth left her, a small frown on her sleeping face. He sighed and smiled, lying back down and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She mewled in protest as he shifted her, moving against him to find a more comfortable position, ending up with her head resting against his bare shoulder, her own arm wrapping around his waist.

He smiled softly and ran his fingers through her soft hair thoughtfully. Her eyes fluttered and she released a big yawn, turning away from him, stretching with her arms above her head. He chocked as she moved against him and her eyes finally opened, still glazed over with sleep. He watched as her eyes darted around the room, confusion shining in them. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair, combing out the little tangles from sleep. She turned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised, a smirk on her pink lips. "Your room?"

He nodded. She laughed and raked her eyes over him, eyebrow still raised. "Two questions. One, why am I in your room, and two, why are you half naked?"

He coughed and crossed his arms, sitting up. "It was late and I decided you might have a heart attack waking up in an unfamiliar room. And for your second question, I always sleep like this."

Her smirk widened. "But you couldn't for once sleep decent because you had a girl in your bed? Again, this just proves you're still a pervert."

He scowled and pinned her down, the covers wrapping around them. His smoldering eyes glared into her teasing violet hues. "I can show you just how perverted I am if you want?" Her eyes widened and she thought fast.

"Hoi, Johso, Ketsu!" His eyes widened in surprise as a kekkai appeared, enlarging and slammed into his side, sending him sprawling to the floor, covers and all. Another appeared to encase him, his eyes widening even more. "Tokine!" He whined, beating his fists against the barrier.

She laughed and crossed her arms proudly, chin in the air. "Sorry to burst your bubble Yoshi, but I am sadly not like that." He groaned and rubbed his forehead, a large angry red mark appearing when he hit on the floor. "I was just kidding, woman!"

She grinned. "And how was I to know that? For all I know, you could've molested me in my sleep!" He leaped up and pointed a finger at her. "How did it come to this? You still have your clothes from yesterday on!"

"That doesn't mean you wern't molesting me in your mind! Don't deny you thought about getting rid of my clothes!" Yoshimori's ears went bright red and he flushed. This was a completely new side of Tokine he had never seen before.

"What the hell, Tokine? You can't just go around saying crap like that!"

"You didn't deny it!"

"'Cause I'm completely confused! Stop confusing me!"

"You're making yourself confused! I only asked simple questions-"

"Questions that are completely crazy and embaressing!"

"So? You still haven't denied it!"

"I am denying it! That's just creeperish and perverted!"

"You _are_ perverted! You're also a liar!"

Yoshimori threw his hands in the air, face red as a tomato. "What the hell, woman? Even if I tell the truth you say I'm a lair? I can't frigging win!"

"Exactly!"

"Well yo-" Tokine interrupted him with a scream. She had her eyes on his alarm clock that read 9:35. "Yoshimori, we're late for school!"

She rushed out of the room and made a beeline for her house, Yoshimori's stutters meeting deaf ears. "H-Hey, Tokine! Let me out of this kekkai! Tokine! DAMN IT!"

* * *

She was late! For the first time in her life, she was late! This was all _his _fault! She growled as she yanked on a clean shirt and jeans, having no time to brush out her hair, only pulling it into a messy bun. She grabbed her back pack as she ran past, out the door, and leaping from roof to roof having no time to run through the dizzying maze of streets. She panted as she ran to the office desk, stating her name. The secretary gave her a tardy pass with a disapproving look. She bowed in thanks and ran to her second period, coming to a halt outside the door. She took a deep breath and burst through the door, her teacher standing infront of the class, having been interrupted from her lecture. Tokine bowed and said her apologies.

Her teacher smiled and waved her off, gesturing to her seat, "It's alright, Miss Yukimura. I'll let it slide this time." Tokine bowed in thanks with a smile and took her seat, pulling out her weekend homework, ready to go, her mind completely forgetting a stewing kekkaishi that was sitting indian style and crossed arms in a green kekkai, a huge scowl on his face.

* * *

Tokine sighed wearily as she entered the Sumimura house. School had been exhausting. She looked up as the eery silence registered to her brain. She entered Yoshimori's room and saw him sitting indian style, scowling charcoal eyes focusing on hers. Her eyes widened and a small blush painted her face. Oops...

"Yoshimori, I..."

He scowled further and said through gritted teeth. "Release it..."

She gulped and did as he instructed, shying away when he took a step towards her, hands up to ward him off.

"Now Yoshimori listen-"

Another step was taken.

"Yoshimori." She warned, her voice raising in pitch.

Another step...

"Yoshimori listen to me! I-" She pleaded as he took another step towards her, a dangerous grin spreading on his lips, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

He took another menacing step. She gulped.

Tokine blinked, her mind coming to a stop. Did he? No, Yoshimori wouldn't... Yoshimori is not a tease, is he? The door closed behind her as she stood in her stupor, anger starting to unthaw her.

He had gotten her worked up for nothing! He had rushed to the frigging bathroom! She growled as the toilet flushed, the door opening to reveal a smirking Yoshimori. His breath teased her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder from behind. "What's wrong, Tokine?"

She rounded on him. "You know what's wrong, baka! You got me worked up for no freaking reason!"

"Well you deserved it! You left me in a kekkai the whole day! I haven't eaten all day!"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Not my fault you don't know how to get out of one!"

"Are you saying you know? What the hell, Tokine? You could've let me in on this, I've told you everything _I_ know!"

"It slipped my mind, ok? I thought you wouldn't _need_ to know!"

He growled and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen, absentedly rubbing the bandages covering his chest. God, they itched!

"Don't walk away from me!" He heard Tokine cry. "Can I not get something to eat?"

He heard her curse him and he chuckled.

Yep, it was a very peaceful day.

* * *

**_*Cackling evily* I am in such a great mood! Hope you enjoyed this fun chapter! Next it gets more serious. On with the plot!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm back with another amazing chapter! Gosh it seems like it's been forever since I last updated(Probably has) but I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it :(_**

**_I've had a family matter come up and its been a slow going process but I'm not going to bore you with the details. Let's just say I've been busy and kinda lost my inspiration for a bit, but hopefully I'm not too rusty._**

**_Anyways here's another chapter and hopefully I'll somehow find time to update Hitched. Until then, enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kekkaishi or any of it's characters, if I did I'd be shoving cake in Yoshi's mouth... *evil cackle*_**

* * *

Dinner was spent with glares being passed between the only two occupants in the house, both completely different yet the same. The black haired man narrowed his eyes as he took out his anger on his poor dinner, piercing the chicken with his chopsticks. **(I have no idea about the food they have in Japan, I only know a few things. Try to look past it) **Tokine looked on at this display of male frustrations and sighed, placing a california roll to her mouth. She glared at him when he turned his attention back to his food every so often. The man actually had the nerve to give her the silent treatment. What childness! It wasn't like she _meant _to leave him in the kekkai, because she didn't! He just had to be the hard headed idiot with the broken pride. So what? she won't give into him. She's not desperate for his company.

She growled and shoved away from the table and took her dishes to the sink, washed them, and left without another word. Yoshimori watched her go, still furious from earlier. Oh he knew she hadn't meant to, but that didn't mean he was going to let it go so easily. No, he was going to make her crack and beg for his forgiveness. Too bad Yoshimori was only in his dreamworld and we all know Tokine won't cave. But the boy could dream right?

He sighed and got up also, dragging his feet to the sink. Who was he kidding? He thought as he washed his dishes and sat them by hers. This was Tokine, she wouldn't allow herself to cave to him. He was just fooling himself. Yoshimori smiled as he looked to the living room. It was time they made up, even if there really wasn't a reason, they were just stubborn and hot headed people, both of them.

He chuckled softly as he leaned against the frame, watching as she tried to focus on the translated history channel; she was failing miserably. He could tell she was trying not to look his way by her tense posture on the couch. He smirked and quietly walked over. With the grace born from years of training he flipped over the edge and landed on top of her, startling a squeal from her. She fought at first but stopped when she realized she couldn't get away, choosing instead to look at the wall behind him. He chuckled and leaned closer, her body fidgeting slightly from his warm breath on her ear. "Tokine." He whispered.

He felt her body shiver and had to fight to keep the smirk from his face, instead only his lips twitched before taking control. He leaned closer and she shuddered as his lips touched her ear. "I'm sorry. I took things too far. I was really only teasing you." She gasped as his lips brushed her ear with every word. Tokine shuddered again as she found her traitorous hands slipping around his neck, holding him closer. Her eyes closed when he shifted to fit more comfortably against her, a bandage peaking from where his shirt sleeve dropped a bit from his movements. "Can you forgive me?" He huskily asked.

"Yes." She croaked. "Now can you please get off. You're heavy." She felt the chuckle vibrate against her. "I don't think I will. I'm comfy here." He laid his head against her chest, non pervertedly he made to point out, to hear her frantic heartbeat, eyes lazily focusing on the old man on the tv, his boring voice droning on.

Violet watched him as he stilled against her, seemingly appearing to concentrate on the tv. She took this opportunity to run her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. He sighed. Pleased with the response, she sat up as much as his body would allow to reach more easily. His head slid into her lap and she smiled as his eyes caught hers. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each digit with love, all the while keeping his eyes on hers.

She whimpered when he dropped her hand to cup the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him, her eyes zeroing in on his lips eagerly. Their lips touched and everything seemed to melt away, nothing mattered except the feel of the other's lips against their own, their heavy breathing, and the pull that seemed to bring their bodies closer together. His tongue swept across her lower lip causing a gasp of surprise to come from her. He eagerly took this chance and thanked every kami out there for bringing this woman into his life as her taste exploded on his tongue. Their tongues met in a soft dance, neither wanting to ruin the sweet and gentle kiss they were sharing to bother to fight for dominance, simply letting the other taste and memorize.

Soon though, they had to part for air, Tokine's chest rising and falling as she tried to control her breathing. Yoshimori wasn't much better. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling into her neck as he fumbled blindly for the remote, hitting the power button before throwing it carelessly who knows where. His arms wrapped around her waist before surprising the girl as he cradled her to him as he stood, carrying her bridal style to his room.

She laughed and looped her arms around his neck. "Yoshi, I have to go get clothes for tomorrow and tonight." He turned on his heel and nudged the door open before walking across the street to her house, setting her down carefully at the door. She tried to get him to wait here for her but he refused.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door, making sure to take off her shoes before continuing on. Yoshi followed her lead and she stopped him with a hand on his chest at her door with a meaningful stare. He sighed and leaned agaist the wall, sulking. She laughed at his pout before hurrying inside and closing the door. She grabbed a duffel bag and shoved some clothes into it. She got the necessities and carefully opened the door before bumping into a hard chest.

Yoshimori smirked and led the way back out, Tokine pausing to lock the door. They entered the Sumimura house in silence, pausing to leave their shoes at the door. Tokine went to the bathroom with a teasing remark, "No peaking, Yoshi." The male only huffed and made his way to his room. He tore off his shirt and flung it in his closet. Carefully he untied the bandages and unwrapped them from his person, before adding new ones once he stopped to admire their progress. They were healing quite nicely and didn't really bother him much. He wrapped new ones, happy to be able to use his bad arm again; it made things easier. He changed into a pair of sweats and fell on to his bed, arms spread out as he looked at the ceiling, the soft patter of footsteps heading his way.

Tokine paused at the door at the look of total hot maleness that graced her presence. He was lying down on the bed completely spread out, chiseled chest bare to run her eyes over. His hair teased at his eyes and she watched his forearm muscles tighten as he brushed aside the hair. She realized she wasn't breathing and took in a shuddering breath, a tug pulling at the male's lips when he heard. She cursed her stupidity to hell in that moment. How could she not have seen him like this before. She mourned the years wasted.

She watched as he moved his eyes onto her, a small smirk on his lips. "Are you going to stand there ogling me or are you coming to bed?" Her eyes narrowed into a glare at the challenge that was apparent. "I was not ogling you and there's no way I'm sleeping in the same bed as you. Who knows what would happen."

"Tokine nothings going to happen. Nothing did last night and it won't this time. Don't you trust me?"

She nodded. "If you want I'll just sleep on the floor?" He proposed. Tokine scowled. "I'm not running you out of your bed, Yoshi."

"Then we can have a pillow wall between us. I for one, am not letting you sleep on the couch."

She sighed in defeat and plopped on the bed and eyed him warily. "As long as you don't try anything." Yoshimori rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I won't, Tokine." She nodded and carefully got under the covers. He did the same and they both stared at each other for a moment. He sighed and brought her closer, a squeak coming from her as she hit his body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed in reasurance. She sighed again and slowly thawed to him and decided her pillow wasn't as comfy as his chest.

She smiled when he kissed her hair and nuzzled into his neck. "Night, Yoshi." She said happily. She felt him chckle under her. "Good night, Tokine.

* * *

"Do you think they know?" A voice asked miles upon miles away.

There was a dark chuckle. "No, Yoshimori may have contacted him but Tokine is completely in the dark. Our plan is coming along perfectly. Soon we will strike."

"Of course my lord."

"Let's test their skills. Send in Hisagi."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

**_*Gasp* Well I say the plot is just around the corner. I hope I can get some reviews to keep me going, hint hint. Next Hitched, somehow... :/_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Whelp, I'm back again... So sorry for the wait but really I've had like over a thousand pounds of writer's block on my shoulders. I have a basic idea of what I want to happen but the stupid little details keep giving me crap. So I've been wondering, and I'm sure you've all seen this coming, looking at the reviews and such, so I decided to take a vote. Should I change the rating or not? I know some of you will probably be mad at me for this, but I'm probably going to change it if everyone else wants me too. Sorry, but I can't please everyone, even if I wish I could. And if I _**_do **change it, should I put in a lemon? I have no clue :/**_

_**Well, it's up to you to decide my little minions, so until then, enjoy this next chapter. I'm really quite proud of how far this story has come along (: I've been looking back and I think my writing's got tremendously better if I do say so myself...**_

_**And those of you who are mad cause I didn't update Hitched well there was like alot of confusion on my part cause I realized I typed the next chapter to this story and not anything close to Hitched haha, so yea I just decided to get it over with.**_

_**AND BTW TOMORROW MARKS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you Sentinel for reminding me ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kekkaishi or it's characters. That's why it's called FANFICTION!**_

* * *

Tokine awoke in very good mood. She had just had the best night sleep she had ever had. Tokine snuggled closer to the warmth pressed to her side, her nose taking in the spicy scent of Yoshi. _Wait, Yoshi...?_

Tokine slowly sat up and looked down to see a peaceful Yoshimori sleeping, his arm still wrapped around her waist loosely. She smiled softly and laid back down, snuggling close to his body, sighing as he automatically tightened his grip; she could get used to this. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart, hers almost beating simutaniously with his. She had to smile at that. She wrapped her arm around his waist, her skin burning when it met his.

After a while of simply lsitening and studying his face, she heard his breathing hitch, signaling he was waking. She patiently waited while he gained his sense of bearing, his arm tightening to show he knew she was there and awake. She grinned up at him, his own boyish grin lighting up his charcoal eyes.

"So how'd you sleep?" She teased.

"Very well actually. I think that's the best sleep I've ever had." She shifted to face him better, lifting her chin slightly to look at him properly a smile on her face.

"I'm glad, I slept great too."

Yoshimori softly smiled and kissed her cheek, Tokine's eyes closing to his touch. They opened to feel him start to shift, a pout marring her features. "Where are you going?"

He grinned as he sat up, throwing on a plain black T-shirt. "Well I'd hate to be the one to make you late to school again."

Her eyes widened and she threw the covers off her, twisting out of the bed and dashing out of the room, the bathroom door soon slamming after. He laughed and proceeded to change into a pair of jeans. The door opened behind him and Tokine came rushing out. "Backpack, backpack, backpack..." she muttered to herself.

Yoshimori grinned and went to the front door, calling her name over her shoulder, her answering, "_What_?" making him chuckle.

"Backpack's by the door." He laughed outright when she came into view, her cheeks a rosy pink. Tokine shyly grabbed her pack and kissed his cheek in thanks. "That's all I get?" He teased.

She smirked. "For now."

They both laughed, Yoshimori looping an arm around her waist as they left the house.

"Tokine..." His suddenly serious voice brought her from her thoughts and she looked up questioningly. "Yes?"

"I-I mean..." He stuttered, avoiding her gaze, his eyes and face vulnerable to her violet hues. He sighed and met her gaze squarely. "What do you want to do when we reach school? What do you want _us _to be? Do you want to pretend nothing happened?"

"I don't know, Yoshi. I mean, what do you want us to be?"

He sighed again and brought her closer. "Honestly I'd love to be able to hold you like this. I want everyone to know, but it doesn't matter what I want, it only matters what you want."

Tokine frowned and rubbed her temple. "I don't know, Yoshi. People would talk, I mean it's unheard of for a middle schooler and a high schooler to be together. People can be mean."

Yoshimori smiled grimly. "I can handle a few jealous high schoolers and I could care less what people in my class think."

"You say that now, but you would change your mind after a few days."

"Tokine, if you don't want anyone to know then tell me. It's your approval that matters." He said firmly.

"Let's just pretend for a couple of days, Yoshi, please." She pleaded.

"Fine then, it'll be like nothing ever happened." He said. "You might want to let go of me, we're almost there." Tokine sighed and reluctantly removed her arm from his waist, Yoshimori doing the same, Tokine already missing it's warmth. She watched as he started walking ahead of her, sending a quick wink at her.

She felt an immediate sense of panic as she watched him walk away, thoughts of not kissing him for a whole day filling her mind and clouding her judgement, she snatched his hand from behind, whirling him around to face her and bringing him into an alley, almost laughing at the bewhildered look in his eyes, the look disappeared as he read the emotions in her eyes and started to feel the same panic. He quickly wrapped his hand behind her neck and tugged her to him, his mouth seizing hers in a hungry dance. His tongue swept past her lips to taste her, and Tokine clutched his jacket to bring him closer, trying to coax him into a battle but he just kept teasing her, darting his tongue past her lips before retreating, a frustrated growl rumbling through her throat. He grinned against her mouth and pulled away, her weak protest on her lips before her eyes slipped shut as his lips pressed against her throat. He nipped and sucked, careful to not leave any marks.

Yoshimori pulled away and smiled down at her breathless form. Giving her a quick kiss he said, "We got to go or we'll be late. Wait a minute or two after I'm gone before you leave. That way no one will think we were together. See you after school." He stole another kiss and stepped out of the alley, Tokine watching him move farther away. She sighed and waited a minute before running to class, making it before the bell rang. She propped her head in her arm and stared blankly ahead as people started to take their seats, his taste still on her lips. It was going to be a long day.

Yoshimori was having about the same amount of trouble. He couldn't get their little session in the alley out of his head enough to sleep and so, he sat through the class staring at nothing in particular. His friends noticed but didn't say anything. He growled quietly as once again the memory flashed through his mind. There was just something about that time that got his blood boiling, more than any other of their make out sessions. Maybe it was the danger of being caught, or the panic of it, he didn't know. What he did know was that he loved her with his whole being, loved her enough to go through this torture called school and pretend to not care for her more than a friend. Gods he loved that girl. He grinned as he remembered how perfect she felt against him, how soft and light and silky her hair felt running through his fingers, her sinfully long legs taunted him in her sundress that she wore yesterday, her passionate and soul-revealing violet eyes that could set his blood boiling with either passion or anger. A girl like her shouldn't exist. But she does, and she is his and he was proud that she thought he was worthy of her.

Yoshimori sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was going to be a long day.

Tokine clutched her binder to her chest, walking along the deserted hall that no one bothered to walk in. She always used this hall for a shortcut to lunch, whether to arrive early or be alone, whatever she needed. Her heart clenched when she thought of Yoshimori sitting not five tables away and not being able to approach him. How the hell would she be able to go through lunch hearing his masculine laugh and not be able to sit in his lap and hold him tight?

So absorbed in her thoughts was she that she was completely caught off guard when a hand caught hers and pulled her into a vacant room, her building scream muffled as a pair of warm lips pressed needy and hungrily against hers. Her eyes immediately slipped closed, a moan taking the place of the scream as large, warm hands slid under her thighs, hoisting her up against the wall. She let him ravage her mouth in desperate hunger, her hands running through his silky hair, grasping a fistful when he bit her lips, a gasp escaping her. She heard him growl and she was hoisted onto his hips easily. She let out a breathless laugh as his mouth ghosted down her neck to her pulse, nipping and paying attention there.

"Damn..." She heard his husky voice murmur against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She's never heard his voice this deep and husky. He groaned as she shifted against him and buried his face into her hair.

Yoshimori carefully put her down, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Thought I had more self control. Apparently I don't."

Tokine smirked and pulled his hair. "Apparently. " She agreed. He laughed and held her close, inhaling her scent deeply before pulling away. "I think that'll last me until school is out." He said, smiling.

She frowned and pulled him back to her, resting her head against his chest. "I didn't know it'd be this hard to ignore you." She admitted. "It's torture."

"Yes it is," He agreed. "but you're the one who wanted this." She sighed and snuggled closer. "I know. I don't think I can do this again though." He laughed shakily and wrapped his arms around her. "Neither can I." He whispered in her ear. She whimpered and pressed against him. "I don't want to go." She felt him smile. "But you have to."

She sighed and released him, stepping back to run her fingers through her hair. "I guess I have to go."

He nodded and grasped her hand, bringing it to his cheek and pressing a kiss against her palm before releasing it, her breath caught at the gentle gesture. He gave her a genuine smile before slipping out of the room.

She leaned against the wall, reliving the past few minutes before she got control over herself to leave, a fake smile plastured on her face as she joined her friends, her eyes involuntarlly catching sight of him sitting under a tree with his friends, laughing at something someone said. She groaned inwardly and switched her attention back to her friends.

* * *

For once Tokine loved the bell signalling the end of school. She hastily packed up and darted out of the classroom, running past the entrance doors. Slowing as she saw their alley, a smile crept on her lips. "What has you smiling so happily about?" A male voice asked near her ear. She whirled around and hugged Yoshimori tightly, his laugh washing over her, his scent overwhelming her senses. She grinned as she stepped back, looking up into his bright eyes. "I'm happy for school to be over." He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist before taking out his cell. "Hold up, I've got to get that recorded." Tokine glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up!"

He chuckled and pocketed the cell again, heading towards home with her close beside him. "I just can't believe you, Tokine, the genius brain, actually is glad school is over."

"It's your fault." She stated venomously.

"Oh contrare, my dear. You were the one who wanted to play pretend, remember? You can't blame this on me."

She mumbled something unintelligible and he just laughed.

* * *

"You take forever."

"Whatever happened to you always being the first one there?"

"Why can't you hurry? The ayakashis' won't kill themselves you know."

"Yoshimori, shut up!" He heard her yell back. He grinned as he heard her furiously stomp through the hallway and out the door, her glare furious. "I'm only speaking the truth." He teased.

She growled and stomped away, Hakubi trailing after her, sending Yoshimori hateful glares. The male crossed his arms and followed after her.

"Well you seem in a good mood tonight." Madarao said. Yoshimori grinned at the ghost dog. "I'm in a great mood."

"Would that have anything to do with Tokine being here?" The dog teased.

"It has everything to do with her being here." That shut the demon up, his big eyes widening at the blunt truth.

They reached Karasumori and Tokine and Yoshimori immediately split up, Yoshi taking the west side and Tokine the east.

It was well past two in the morning, with them killing a few minor ayakashis here and there. Both Hukabi and Madarao simultaneously looking up as hundreds of ayakashi auras appeared, the two teen Kekkaishis sensing as well. Ayakashis appeared out of nowhere all rushing for Yoshimori. _Thank Kami they're all minors,_ Yoshimori thought as he killed off about twenty in one kekkai. Tokine tried to go help but was stopped with an axe landing into the ground, a hideous laugh echoing through the trees. "What a nice trap this is." She turned to confront a shadowed being that stood in the trees, easily over ten feet tall. "And what a beautiful mouse that I have caught. I'll have to thank the boss later for giving me such a pretty toy."

She grimaced and stepped into her stance, eyes trained on the ayakashi.

* * *

Tokine clutched her arm, red seeping past to trickle down her fingers and drip to the floor. She panted as she eyed the monster infront of her, sweat beading on her forehead. She winced as her leg protested beneath her, hoping and praying to the Kamis above that it won't give out.

The monster was truly hideous, a warped version of a minotaur. He stood on two feet, about fourteen feet tall, but one foot was completely different from the other. His left was the leg of a jaguar, the right a horse, making him have a limp. His tail swished angrily behind him, a cross between a jaguar's and lion's tail. He had the torso of a man and the head of a bull, only when he leered at her he showed rows of sharp teeth the length of her fingers. He wore ripped jeans and no shirt.

He laughed maniacally and swung an axe around like it weighed nothing but air, twirling it in the air beside him. The Minotaur bared his fangs in an ugly grin as it stalked closer, his tail lashing behind him, the wind whistling as it passed.

Tokine grimaced in pain and took a staggering step back, pain running up her shuddering leg. For every step she took back, the Minotaur countered with a step forward, his grin proving he was only playing with her and swung his axe. She flinched, the axe just barely missing her injured leg. Tokine flipped back and tried to keep her balance, her injured leg refusing any weight she put on it. The monster laughed and backhanded her into a wall behind her.

Tokine groaned and slowly got up, squinting as her vision went red in her right eye. She furiously wiped the blood away, that was her mistake. In that split second the Minotaur made his move. He darted forward, bringing his axe around his body, slashing down her front from her left shoulder to her right hip. Tokine spit up blood and fell to her knees, pressing desperately against the wound. She couldn't die here, not here in this place. _Damn..._

* * *

Yoshimori knew something was wrong, be that from his institution or the way the ayakashis tried their hardest to keep him separated from Tokine. He heard a deep laugh and scowled as he killed another forty. He felt Tokine's aura waver and cursed. Suddenly he heard a girl's scream and his vision went red, then black.

* * *

**_Wake up!_**

**_Wake up, Yoshimori!_**

**_YOSHIMORI WAKE UP!_**

_Yoshimori blinked, his vision clearing to reveal only grey, no hills, no flowers, nothing but the color grey. He looked around but saw nothing._

**_Damn it, this is not the time! Focus! I can't help her unless you can see me, fool!_**

_He squinted as a shadow blurred from the surroundings, it's shape never taking a distinct form. The shadow crept up to him, pausing momentarily. Kekkaishi and shadow stared at eachother. Suddenly the shadow gave a piercing shriek, it's true form appearing. _

_It was disgusting. It's face was a sickly white with blood red eyes with no pupils, just two glowing embers and a gaping black hole for a mouth. It's scaly white fingers with long talons for nails. It was clothed in a cloak of darkness, with no feet. It raised it's hands to him and swooped towards him. _

_Yoshimori threw up his hands with a cry, shielding his face. For a moment he could smell it's disgusting stench for breath and felt it's talons start to tear into his arms before it suddenly vanished._

_He lowered his hands to see a being with black wings infront of him with a horrible looking sword in it's hand. The being turned and Yoshimori gasped. _

_The being looked exactly like him except for a few characteristics. For one the being had the same glowing red embers as the shadow thing except there was a softness and emptiness to them. It had two protruding horns on it's forehead. It had on a plain red wifebeater and black slacks, with no shoes. It's skin was black as night._

_The being scowled at Yoshimori and the same voice from before rang through the area, only coming from the being, except he wasn't moving his lips. _

**_Stop gawking at me! I brought you here for a reason not for you to gawk at me!_**

_Yoshimori blinked. _Who are you?

_The monster roared in rage, baring his teeth in anger. _

**_We've already met you idiot! I am Death, this is my true form. I took the form of you as a kid so you could be more comfortable then but now is not the time for this! Mate is in trouble. You must save her!_**

Mate?

**_Tokine! _**_The demon roared. **Tokine is in danger and close to dying! I can feel her soul starting to knock at my domain. You are my ruler so I allowed you to live but Tokine can not come back once gone! You must save her!**_

How? I will die myself if I can't defeat the ayakashi that is fighting her or the ayakashis I'm fighting.

_Death snorted. **You are thinking in terms of the living. You are not living, you never have "lived," even as a newborn. You will be able to defeat them easily.**_

What do you mean? How? I don't have that kind of strength.

**_You had not died then. Now I can lend you my strength._**

Wait what about that crap when you said I always died? If that's true then why didn't I come back?

**_Be honest, Yoshimori. Would you have believed me if I told you the truth then? You can die, but you must be stabbed in the heart or decapitated. Any other fatal wounds will just make you pass out. Now enough of this; listen closely to what next I have to say and don't interrupt. Mate is slowly dying right now but her Other is trying to prolong it as much as she can, to give us time. _**

**_There is a monster there, not an ayakashi. It has escaped my domain and into the living. I will grant you my sword and there you will battle it. It's weakness is it's heart. It's skin is steel except around it's heart. Stab it there and he will die, then you must cut Mate's palm along with yours and press them together, performing a blood bond. It will allow some of your blood to heal her wound. Understand?_**

Yes.

_Death nodded. **Then I release you. Hurry!**_

* * *

Tokine fell to the ground, gasping for air, her vision starting to fade. Above her she heard the crazy laugh of the being who sentenced her to death, obviously enjoying himself. Her lungs starved for oxygen but it seemed she couldn't get enough to satisfy them. Her heart pounded in her ears and her visioned wavered. A blurry figure appeared in her line of sight and she heard an inhuman roar, more terrible than the puny Minotaur, then nothing, black wings of black taking over her sight.

* * *

**_Soo? Pretty sweet right? I told you I was gonna reshape the whole story. It's kinda gotten out of the way I originally planned for it to be. I think I may change the summary :P_**


	16. Chapter 16

Tokine blinked a few times as her sight slowly returned to her, still foggy. Her head pounded and she could feel a slight pain across her chest. Her surroundings slowly came to focus and she realized she was looking up into the canopies of trees.

**You're** **awake.**

She tried to look towards the voice but her vision swam so she settled over looking out of the corner of her eye. She could barely make out the form of a figure in the shadows cast by the surrounding trees.

"Who are you?" She croaked and immediately regretted it, the pain was like swallowing liquid fire down her poor throat. The being chuckled.

**Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is if **you **are alright.**

"Oh I'm just peachy, I have no idea where I am or who you are, my throat is killing me, and I'm pretty sure I just came close to dying. Not to mention that if you are a rapist you could easily 'bag' me seems how I can't even lift my head." Was what she meant to shout but it only came out as a mumble. She gritted her teeth as her throat protested against its use.

The man, she assumed, laughed at her outburst, the laugh shooting tingly feeling through her body and out her fingertips and toes.

**Oh I have missed your humor, little baka. You have not changed at all.**

"Wha-" She cringed as more pain shot down her abused trachea. She tried to take a deep breath but that only brought pain to her chest as well.

The man crept closer but still out of her regular sight. **Forgive me, Tokine. I forgot about your throat. Please talk to me with your mind.**

_My mind?_ She thought bewhildered. How the heck would he be able to hear her thoughts?

**Ah, a good question, but I can not tell you how just yet. It is still too early.**

_Who the hell are you?_

**Language, Tokine. **She could just feel his smile. **Be polite.**

_Could you _please_ tell me who you are? _She growled.

**My name won't mean anything to you right now. I guess, like your friend, you could call me Death.**

_Death? _Her eyes widened.

**Yes Death. **He chuckled. **I have many names but you can call me that.**

_So are you here to kill me then?_She asked, not the least bit frightened, surprisingly.

He outright roared with laughter at this. **Oh no, far from that. If I wanted you dead I would've left you for Minotaur. You are greatly amusing.**

_Wait you said one of my friends call you Death. Who?_

**I believe it's Yoshimori.**

_Yoshi? Why would you be talking to him?_

**Ah. Now we get to the meat of things, as you humans nowadays say. That I must not tell you, at least not yet. Not until you have had contact, which I believe will be soon.**

_Contact? With who?_

The man only smiled.

Tokine shakily raised her hand to her face and wiped away a few beads of sweat from her forehead. She tried to turn her head again, but she quickly became nauseated as the world spun around her.

**Careful. **A cool hand rested on her heated forehead, still out of sight. **You have lost alot of blood. You are not ready to be moving yet.**

She coughed slightly and winced at the pain. _Where is Yoshi?_

For the first time she felt the man hesitate in her mind. **I believe he will be here soon. He only let me near you so he could finish the Minotaur, though he's wasting his time.**

That last part he only muttered to himself and she believed she wasn't suppose to hear that. _Is he ok?_

The man smiled again, the warmth back in his voice. **Yes, he is only worried about you.**

She sighed in relief and melted into the ground, exhaustion slowly overcoming her body. _Will you let me see you?_

The man hesitated again and said gently, **I do not believe that it would be in your interest to see me in your condition. Just know that you are completely safe with me, that I would rather die a thousand deaths than to ever hurt you.**

_Why is that? S_he murmured. Sadly she didn't hear his response as sleep washed over her.

* * *

Death frowned thoughtfully as he watched her beautiful eyes close. He softly stroked her face lightly, feeling the jealous pull of his chest.

_Must be the_ boy, He thought amused. He carefully folded his majestic black wings against his back and slowly lifted her up into his strong arms.

**Relax, young one. You are not as strong as me yet. If you carried her you could possibly hurt her.**

_Fine, just-just don't hurt her yourself_. The boy muttered.

The otherworldly being only smiled and glided across the battered earth, a flick of his left wing returning everything to its original state before the fight.

He carefully opened the door to the boy's house and, following the boy's instructions brought her to their room and gently tucked the girl into bed. He stood there for a moment, taking in the beautiful girl who looked so much like his first life's Aimi and who also shared the same soul like he with the boy. He closed his eyes and could just feel Aimi's soft hands caress his face.

He gazed again at the girl who had his soul's affections. Hopefully she came to contact with Aimi soon. The first Other was desperate to feel her soul brush against his again.

My Kuro, we will be reunited soon...

The girl's shared soul called but he didn't hear.

Kuro/Death closed his eyes and slowly relished control of the boy's body back to him.

**Guard her, protect her with your life. Do not make the same mistakes I have made. This time will be different, remember that.** Kuro warned his newest reincarnation.

* * *

Yoshimori shuddered as a feeling of fatigue overcame him. He carefully looked Tokine over with his own charcoal eyes this time. He sighed in relief as he saw Death had bandaged her up; that was one less job for him. Yoshi took off his bloodied robe and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper and pulled on a pair of sweats. He crept into the bed and carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her to him. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes to surrender to sleep, relieved knowing his Tokine was okay.

* * *

Tokine slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She realized she was back in Yoshi's room and looked out the window to see the sun high in the sky. It had to be close to noon. They would be late for school again but she didn't feel like getting up today. She carefully turned and found herself face to face with Yoshimori's. His eyes were closed and he seemed completely relaxed, his features smoothed in the carefree relaxation of sleep. She smiled and traced his face softly, stopping and holding her breath when his eyebrows furrowed. She let it out when he went back to his deep sleep. She ran her fingers down his cheek and his strong jawline. She grinned when she felt a little stubble on his face and nuzzled into his neck, leaving her fingers lying against his cheek. She inhaled deeply, letting his male scent overwhelm her senses, feeling it enveloping her in its warm embrace. She sighed in contentment and felt two strong arms wrap around her and bring her closer to her male. She raised wide eyes up to his sleepy ones. She watched as a peaceful smile slowly crept on his lips. He pulled her closer still and pressed his nose into her hair, feeling him breathe deeply. She stared at his strong chest as she felt his lips move against her hair, her eyes widening more.

"Thank Kami." She heard him breathe. She pulled back to better look at him, violets questioning.

He smiled and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes closing in bliss as his nails raked softly against her scalp. She leaned up against him and brought her lips to his, stopping a milimeter away, feeling his slightly unsteady breath against her lips. She smiled down at him and pecked him sweetly before laying her head down on his chest. His hands ran down the expanse of her back, up and down, while her long fingers trailed down his chest and to his abs and back. They laid like this, not caring that they were missing school, wrapped in their own little world, just the two of them.

She watched as his fingers played with hers as they laid back in the bed, her head resting on her shoulder. He wrapped his fingers around hers, pinning them together. She glared up playfully but he only grinned. There was no need for words in this moment of peace that seemed to appear far less than they would wish. He brought her captured hand to his lips and playfully nipped at her index finger, before soothing the bite with a small flick of his tongue, earning himself a squeak from her, a triumphant smirk on his face as he pulled back. She frowned at him and got up from her spot, towering over him and kicking a leg over his hips. She leaned down, her hair brushing his face and flicked her tongue against his neck, a small gasp leaving him. She grinned and st back on him, raking a hand through her hair, the sunlight streaming against her back.

His face screwed up in mock disgust, rubbing his hand against the damp spot on his neck. He tackled her and pinned her underneath him. She let out a soft growl and tried to tug him down to the side but he locked his arms on either side of her. She huffed and gave up, crossing her arms underneath her chest and pouting. He let out a soft chuckle and leaned down, giving her an apology kiss to which she happily took, throwing her arms around his neck. Letting himself fall due to her insistant tugging, he carefully rested on her, making sure to not let his full weight crush her. He broke away and looked down on her mussed form. Their was a faint red to her cheeks and Yoshimori laughed lightly at this. Tokine scowled and brought his face back down to hers, frustrated beyond belief.

Tokine crashed her lips onto his, their tongues and teeth harshly clashing together. This kiss was different from the others, full of passion and aggression, a battle of domination in which only one can win. Yoshimori pulled back, breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling together. Tokine smirked up at him.

"Well how was that?" She asked, winking at him playfully. He chuckled breathlessly.

"That was definetely something."

She laughed and rolled out from under him, bringing her feet to the ground before she rolled off the bed. Standing beside it, she brushed her fingers through her tangled hair, frowning, "Look what you did to my hair. It's all tangled now."

He gaped at her. "How can you blame me for that?"

"Well, you must've tried to do something to me in my vulnerable state last night."

"What the hell, Tokine? You almost died last night and you think I'd take advantage of you?"

She only laughed and patted his head, laughing more when she saw his pouting face. His face smoothed into seriousness and he grabbed her hand.

"Speaking of which, I didn't get to ask you how you're feeling."

She stared at him before going into a fit of giggles. "Yoshimori," She gasped between, "We pretty much just had a make-out session and now you remember?" He seemed put out and crossed his arms. "You distracted me." He muttered which only made her laugh harder. A hand clamping on her neck made her stop and look down at him.

"Seriously though, are you alright?" Her eyes softened when she saw his look down at the scar on her hand out of habit. She smiled softly. _He's still the same. _She brought her hand to his cheek which made him look up. "To be perfectly honest, I feel just fine, great even. Nothing feels like it hurts."

He got off the bed. "Well just in case, we should probably change the bandages."

He left the room and after a few minutes returned with a familiar bowl of water and white strips. An idea popped into her head and she smirked inwardly. She sat up straighter and crossed her legs. "Remember, Yoshi, be gentle."

She was rewarded when his face went red just like she thought it would and she mentally patted herself on the back. "And also, don't peak at anything you're not supposed to."

He gawked up at her from his place on the floor, face beat red under his tan. "Tokine! Don't say stuff like that." She laughed, holding her sides when she heard his mumbled curse. He scowled as he rolled up her right pants leg expertly. Spying the old bandage, he carefully unravaled it to see a perfectly thin scar, the skin a little red around the edges.

His gasp startled her out of her thoughts, looking down to see what he was staring at so intently on her leg, holding back a gasp herself when she saw the scar. She pulled her leg away from his schrutinizing and looked at it better, tracing the line with her finger, feeling no pain at all. "H-how?"

Yoshimori shook his head, watching her eyes run over the scar of the gash that had caused her grief during her fight. "I don't know Tokine. Let's see the one on your chest."

Her shaky hands pulled off her shirt, leaving her in only her bra. Despite their discovery, Tokine couldn't help but smirk at the blush staining his cheeks.

Doing the same to the other bandage, he traced the new scar that looked exactly the same as the one on her leg, only running from her left shoulder to her right hip.

"How is this possible, Yoshi?" Tokine questioned, a small frown on her lips. He again shook his head in response.

_Was this you? _He asked Death, to which he only received a light chuckle. Taking that as a yes he sighed and leaned back on his heels, scratching his head. "Well I guess that it doesn't matter how it's possible or not. All that does is that you arn't in pain at all. You're not in pain right?" He eyed Tokine warily. She only shook her head with a small smile. He smiled back and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. He tugged and pulled her down, Tokine letting out a startled yelp as she landed in his lap. Growling she glared up at him while he busied himself with tangling their fingers. She pulled away with a scowl and he laughed before unceremonely dumping her to the floor as he stood up. Holding out a hand to her, he said, "Come on, I'm starving!"

She laughed lightly and took the outstretched hand, groaning when her back popped as she stood up. She turned to him wiht a smirk on her face, "Come on, Yoshi. Let's see if you can cook breakfast or if you're only good for cakes." She winked and left, Yoshimori following with a scowl on his face.

"Oi, I can cook just fine!"

* * *

_**Shoo, finally got this out and let me tell you, its been hard to do. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R and don't forget, I don't update fast unless I get some reviews!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**So**_** for those of you who read my other story Hitched Without A Thought then you know that I am putting one of my stories on hiatus. I know it sucks but I just can't keep up with both, but once I finish one than I will jump to the other, so don't think that I will drop the one I put on hiatus. I've started a vote on Hitched to ask you guys which story you would like me to stay with. So please pm me if you want me to focus on WDYDI?**_

_**Thank you and I love you all! Thanks to those who have stuck with me and my crazy schedule.**_

* * *

Yoshimori happily scarfed down another helping of Tokine's delicious pancakes, his tongue greedily licking his lips to catch the sticky syrup. It really wasn't a handsome sight, Tokine mused, laughing at his chipmunk cheeks. But these moments were so few that when he was like this, he almost reminded her of the boy Yoshimori, the boy who boldly announced he would seal Karasumori, the boy who's face would fall at the sight of her scarred arm. Of course his eyes still saddened slightly at the scar, but he told her that it now was a reminder to always get stronger, to always protect. She was happy he felt no longer burdened by it, but excited at the thrill to protect and grow.

Yoshimori looked up and smiled as he watched her get lost deep in thought. He speared a small piece of his pancake and held it up to her lips, smirking when a blush painted across her cheeks. She eyed the food warily before meeting his eyes. "You don't expect me to eat that, do you?"

"Yes I do in fact." He smirked. She scowled and made to stand up but a hand shot out to grab her wrist, gently of course. His eyes danced playfully up at her. "You're not moving until you eat it."

Tokine huffed, sensing a losing battle, and cradled the cake between her lips, her eyes on his as she pulled away and playfully made a face. "Now I have your germs." She whined.

He laughed and leaned in closer, the syrup on his breath and his natural spicy scent doing wonders on her senses. "You got my germs when you decided to kiss me." He smiled.

She smiled back and gave him a peck on the cheek before standing up and stretching. "Seems how I cooked, you can clean dishes."

She laughed when she heard him curse under his breath before giving a wave and making her way into the guest room where she was supposed to be sleeping. Sighing as she took off the tank she'd been wearing, she eyed a thin line running from her shoulder to her waist. The scar was much thinner today. Glancing at her leg, the same went for that scar. Perplexed, she yanked on her uniform and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Coming out she was met with the sight of a half dressed male leaning against her room's doorway, his school's unifom's shirt clutched in his left hand. She was instantly red in the face and smacked his chest, eyes lowered from his and face flaming.

"What are you doing in my room, Baka?!"

He looked down and chuckled at her flustered state, catching her hand as it again tried to hit him.

"Waiting for you," he breathed in her ear, his warm breath brushing over her face, causing her cheeks to turn even more red.

"And you couldn't do this fully dressed?" she mumbled dejectedly while he put on the shirt. He laughed and hooked an arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the door, pausing to put on their shoes. He held the door for her and they walked out into the October air. It was a little chilly out, the hint of the winter that was fast approaching.

Yoshimori put his arm around her again and held her close as they walked down the road headed to school. Soon they would start to see students, so Yoshimori gently pushed Tokine into the alley they were in yesterday. Tokine looked up questioningly.

He captured her chin and tilted it up to face him, his eyes boring into hers.

"Are you sure you're ready to let everyone know of us?"

She sighed and reached up a hand to grab his, clutching it tightly. "I'm not sure." She paused to look up at him, jaw clenched slightly. "I don't want to cause you trouble."

He laughed good-naturedly and squeezed her shoulder, looking ahead as two elementary girls crossed the street, giggly innocently at one thing or another. "Nothing you do could cause me trouble, Tokine. You should know that."

She chuckled along with him at her idiocy. Of course, even when he was a boy he tried to protect her; even if she told him not to, he just ignored her anyways.

Tokine released his hand and wrapped it around his waist proudly. "Best know what you're getting into here, Yoshi." She teased. He smirked and leaned in close, his lips bushing her ear, causing her face to erupt in a blush. "I'm sure I can handle whatever those jealous highschool punks can throw at me."

She smiled up at him and they fell into a comfortable silence as the school loomed ahead. Stepping into the school, immediately students were stopping to stare at the couple, girls leaning in close to converse over this new juicy gossip, boys glaring angrily at the manwith his arm around their precious Tokine. Tokine glanced up and smiled to see Yoshimori daring them with his eyes to try anything. She tightened her hold on his waist to bring his attention back to her, the smile still on her lips. His eyes instantly softened and a smile of his one reached his mouth. He brought her closer and planted a peck on her cheek, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face at hearing the growls coming from the boys around them.

He walked Tokine to her class and gave her a quick kiss goodbye, chuckling at the blush on her face from the public display of affection. He gave her another quick peck just for the heck of it and waited until she went into her class before heading to his own.

Hands deep in pockets he turned a corner to see a huddle of guys sitting on the stairs. At the sight of him, they all stood up. Rolling his eyes, Yoshimori waited as one big guy met him at the bottom of the stairs. The male came to a stop infront of him and cockily crossed his arms. The thug was a pretty buff guy, tattoos littering his arms. He might have been intimidating if Yoshimori didn't face down monsterous ayakashi every night.

Death chuckled at his thought, startling Yoshimori slightly. The demon hadn't talked much since last night.

_Thought you were gone there for a little while, _Yoshimori commented.

**You only wish, Yoshimori, **Death teased the boy. Yoshimori inwardly smirked and brought his attention back to the big lumbering fool.

"Look at this guy, boys." The delinquent growled. "Thinking his some big shot because he is banging the hottest girl in school."

Yoshimori rolled his eyes. "I'm not 'banging her' as you crudely mentioned."

The guy narrowed his eyes and harshly poked Yoshimori in the chest. "Watch it, smartass, or I may just sick my boys on ya'." The kekkaishi sighed and looked at his watch. He didn't have time for this. "I doubt your boys could touch me."

One of the guys from the group yelled out to their leader, "Roka, show that idiot why you don't mess with us."

Roka laughed and turned his attention back to Yoshimori."Me and my boys rule this school, idiot. There's no way you would win against us."

Yoshimori eyed the fool. "Five against one is not a fair fight, it's almost cowardly." Roka growled in anger at being made fun of, his face red in fury.

"Boys," he called, "Show him who runs this school." The gang laughed gleefully and leaped at Yoshimori. He used his speed to disappear before their eyes.

As quickly as the fight had begun, it ended. all the boys were at the bottom of the stairs, all unconscious with Yoshimori standing next to the battered form of Roka, completely unscathed. Yoshimori lifted the bigger male by his shirt, one bleary eye focusing on him, the other swelled shut. "I usually don't like to fight, but you were an exception to the rule. I fought you to show you that you can not even touch me. Therefore, don't try to fight me again, or the beating will be worse than this. Don't let me even see you, got it?" Yoshimori growled.

The delinquent fearfully nodded and Yoshimori let him drop, casually stepping over unconscious forms, turning slightly to deliver another warning over his shoulder, "Don't tell anyone what happened here or you know what will happen."

Death's approving aura radiated within his mind as Yoshimori took a seat in his classroom, the bell ringing right as he sat down.

**Very good, Yoshimori. There may be hope for you yet.**

Yoshimori sighed and cradled his head. He didn't understand why he had fought the thugs. Usually he avoided fights, and him beating the humans unconscious was definitely not him.

**It is my influence on your mind that caused that scene. It needed to happen so do not worry over it too much. If you had not displayed your strength then they would have kept crossing you. **

_Beating humans so that they fell unconscious? That was necessary?_

**Yes. You proved that you were not one to be trifled with. **Yoshimori could almost see Death's smile.

_What about the speed I used? I've never been that fast before._

**That is also because of me. Because I transformed into my true form while using your body, it caused your body to gain a few abilities. You will now be stronger and faster than any normal male.**

_I'm not sure whether I like or dislike that. What about Tokine being our mate?_

**Like I said when you were unconscious while healing, you two are soul mates, Old Ones, you two have been mates since the begining of time. Have you ever noticed how easy and comfortable it is being with Tokine? How you want to protect her against everything? How your heart breaks into millions of pieces at the thought of losing her, how it's impossible to imagine being on this world without her? **Death's voice slowly got more and more passionate with every passing moment where his voice sounded almost in agony.

Yoshimori furrowed his brows. _Death?_

**Sorry. **He simply said, souding exhausted.

_What happened?_

There was a pause before Death said anything. **I will tell all when Tokine discovers herself.**

_Wait? What?_

**Just keep an eye on Tokine. It should happen soon. **Death's voice faded by the minute until he was completely gone, aura included. Yoshimori laid his head on his desk and slowly let sleep take him, thoughts swirling at the demon's secrecy.

* * *

**_I just love the thought of a badass Yoshimori! xD Hope everyone liked it and please don't forget to pm me your vote!_**


End file.
